OTP! TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Avec le film de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse qui sort, Alex est fut surpris du nombre de fan. Elle était plus choquée de voir ce que les gens lisaient entre les lignes. Et le plus perturbant? Justin en faisait partit! JALEX,...TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**N.T. : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Save vs. Magic, ni WOWP. Ceci est juste une traduction. Voici le lien pour la fic originale en anglais, il suffit d'enlever les espaces ****http:/www****. fanfiction. net/s/6842368/1/bOTP_b. Je suis à la recherche d'un bêta, si ça vous intéresse…**

Deux mois après cette horrible nuit en Transylvanie, Alex rentra dans le salon, et Justin ne fut pas assez rapide que pour cacher entre les coussins du fauteuil le livre qu'il était occupé à lire. Il prit une pose qui se voulait innocente et détendue, et il fit semblant de regarder la télévision alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour aller vers le coin cuisine. Elle ne le regarda que du coin de l'œil mais elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait toujours de paraitre nonchalant.

« La télé est éteinte tête d'œufs. » lui fit remarquer Alex alors qu'elle ouvrait le frigo.

« Je le sais bien. » rétorqua-t-il. « J'avais juste envie de… rester assis ici… Je réfléchis à la chaine que je vais mettre. J'hésite entre la chaine d'histoire ou de science naturelle. »

« Wow, même que tu mens, tu te fais passer pour un geek. » Alex sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigo et ferma la porte de ce dernier avec son pied. « Tu relis encore Ensorcelante et Dangereuse ? »

« Noooooooon. » protesta Justin. Alex haussa les sourcils tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau, et Justin eut un air déconfit. « Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai. »

« Bon sang, » dit-elle, s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. « C'est la troisième fois que tu lis ces livres, non ? Tu n'as pas été aussi obsédé par un livre depuis que ce livre 'Curious George va à l'hôpital'. »

« Hey, tais-toi. Ce livre m'a beaucoup aidé quand on m'a retiré mes amygdales, OK ? » rétorqua Justin, sortant 'Ensorcelante et Dangereuse : l'histoire de la baguette disparue' du fauteuil.

« Je vois vraiment ce que tu trouves à ces livres. » dit Alex en secouant la tête. « C'est pas mal mais bon… »

« Heu, je sais pas, il parle de nous ? » répondit Justin d'un ton rempli de sarcasme, alors qu'il rougissait légèrement. « Enfin… Le dernier contient des tonnes d'informations sur ce qu'il va nous arriver dans le futur. »

« Ce qui va m'arriver à moi tu veux dire. » répondit-elle, en prenant une autre gorgée d'eau. « Parce que Julia est clairement le personnage principale. »

« Max, Harper et moi on est aussi dans les livres tu sais Alex. » lui fit remarquer Justin. « Sam, Hayley et Alan, tu te souviens ? »

« Ce ne sont que des personnages secondaire. » répondit Alex en haussant les épaules. « Je ne sais pas moi… C'était chouette à lire une fois… C'est chouette qu'Harper ait noté tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé je suppose… mais je déteste comme elle a tout rendu mielleux. »

« Ouais, e vois ce que tu veux dire. » soupira Justin, confirmant malgré lui ses dires. « Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est Harper qui les a écrit – heu, qui les écrira – et bon, la Harper du futur reste Harper après tout. Enfin bon, ça aide d'avoir ses livres pour se préparer à ce qu'il va nous arriver. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » railla Alex. « Ce n'est pas comme si le future était gravé dans la pierre. Rien qu'en lisant ces livres ou en y trouvant ce qui va nous arriver… tout ça n'est pas supposé changer l'avenir ? »

En entendant ça, Justin leva le nez de son livre et la regarda avec un air d'amusement dans les yeux. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas avoir de grandes pensées.

« J'ai vu 'Retour dans le futur'. » dit-elle pour se défendre, et ça paraissait encore plus minable que dans sa tête. Les yeux de Justin se teintèrent de scepticisme.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » dit-il, retournant son attention vers son livre. « On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Un homme prévenu en vaut deux. » répondit-elle sagement.

Justin fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, je suis désolée. Je pensais qu'on jouait à un de tes jeux débiles et ennuyeux. Tu te rends compte que parfois tu ressembles à grand-mère quand tu parles ? »

Il la regarda et pris une grande respiration. Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention à son livre.

« Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de les relire encore une fois un peu plus attentivement. » dit-il patiemment. « Tu pourrais apprendre des choses. C'est tout ce que je dis. »

« Mais bien sûr. Comme si j'allais le faire ! » répliqua-t-elle, en haussant les yeux au ciel. « Une fois c'est bien suffisant. Je vais attendre les films. »

Six mois plus tard, une adaptation cinématographique fut programmée pour le premier livre d'Ensorcelante et Dangereuse par les studios Disney. Assise dans la chaise longue sur la terrasse, feuilletant les pages de son magazine people, Alex était consterné de voir que le rôle de Julia avait été décroché par une jeune artiste montante : Selena Gomez.

« Au moins les gens savent qui c'est elle. » dit Justin, en zyeutant le magazine que lisait sa sœur. « David Henrie, c'est qui ce gars ? »

« Mais elle, c'est une vrai star Disney ! » dit Alex en râlant. « Elle a fait une apparition dans Sonny, elle est sortit avec un Jonas Brothers, elle a fait ce film stupide 'princesse service secret' ou je ne sais quoi ! Ugh ! Il est dit ici qu'elle est apparue dans Barney ! »

« Elle est canon quand même. » dit Justin, admirant la photo qui accompagnait l'interview de Selena Gomez. « Vraiment, vraiment sexy. C'est déjà ça. »

Elle regarda à nouveau la photo et leva les sourcils. Et c'était la première fois que Justin agissait autant comme un… garçon. Pas parce qu'elle avait un étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait, qui ressemblait étrangement à de la jalousie… Pas du tout.

« Elle est pas sexy, elle est minable. » rétorqua Alex. « Julia n'est pas un enfant de chez Barney ! Elle se moquait des enfants qui faisaient partie de Barney ! »

« Ne me le rappelles pas ! » grogna Justin. Une bonne partie de ses primaires, il s'était fait charrier par ses camarades après avoir entendu sa sœur se moquer de lui parce qu'il regardait ça.

« Julia est supposée être dangereuse, insouciante ! Classe mais légèrement bohémienne dans la façon de s'habiller. Tu as entendu les chansons de cette fille ! C'est de la musique pour préadolescente ! »

« Tu aurais voulu qui pour jouer ton rôle, enfin, celui de Julia. » demanda Justin.

Alex se frotta le menton, pensive.

« Angelina Jolie. » dit-elle finalement, en claquant les doigts. « Ou Lady Gaga. »

Justin s'esclaffa. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle soit un peu vieille pour jouer ton… le rôle de Julia ? »

Alex haussa les épaules. « Megan Fox alors. C'est l'Angelina Jolie de la nouvelle génération, pas vrai ? Ou… ooh, ooh ! Je sais ! C'est qui la fille qui joue Jeanne Jett dans Heartbreakers ? Elle est pas mal non plus ! »

« C'est celle qui joue dans Twilight aussi, non ? »

« C'est vrai ? Bella Swan ? Ugh, non alors ! » répondit Alex, visiblement déçue. « Et la grande sœur dans Zombieland ? Elle est bien elle ? »

« Je sais pas. » dit Justin, en regardant à nouveau le magazine de sa sœur. « Je penses que Selena Gomez est un peu choix. Elle te ressemble beaucoup je trouve. C'est même u peu flippant la ressemblance. »

« Elle espère ! » dit Alex, même si elle rougit un peu. A cause du soleil, hein, il fait chaud sur cette terrasse. Pas parce que Justin pense qu'elle ressemble énormément à une qu'il trouve vraiment canon.

« Et j'aime bien sa musique. » ajouta Justin.

« Si j'entends cette musique ici, je te frappes ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Et puis, il y a pas que moi qui trouves que c'est un bon choix. Tout le fandom est vraiment content que Selena Gomez ait eu le rôle. Ça n'arrête pas de Twitter à ce sujet depuis deux jours. Et dans ce sondage qu'on a mis dans la page dont je suis le modérateur ? C'était quatre contre un ! »

Alex cligna des yeux. Elle était déboussolée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait dans son langage alien. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit, Justin devint blanc comme un linge, ses yeux s'agrandissant, comme s'il pensait en avoir trop dit, et il détourna le regard, qu'il porta sur son livre, le sixième tome de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse, qui était resté ouvert sur ses genoux. Son attitude montrait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque de lui… ce qu'elle ferait si, vous savez, elle savait pourquoi !

A la place, elle se coucha et sirota sa limonade et continua à feuilleter son magazine, pour passer le temps. Elle avait toujours été douée pour trouver du matériel pour le faire chanter, ou pour au moins le torturer. Et même si elle n'avait jamais été du genre à faire beaucoup d'effort pour… rien en fait. Mais en le voyant se triturer comme ça dans sa chaise, elle se dit que ça en vaudrait peut-être la peine cette fois-ci, juste une fois.

Twitter. C'était un truc informatique ça non ? Comme WizFace, mais pour les geek ?

Ouais, Ok. Elle pourrait trouver.

Plus tard ce soir là, après que Justin ait amené Max pour sa première leçon de tapis volant (et, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être jalouse à ce moment là !), Alex se faufila dans le repère et plaça l'ordinateur qu'elle avait volé dans la chambre de Justin sur ses genoux. Elle l'alluma et fut surprise de voir qu'il était protégé par un mot de passe. Elle jura contre son frère et sa paranoïa. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait. (Il espère !) Mais après un moment d'angoisse, elle trouva son mot de passe au quatrième essai, en mettant le nom de la femme météo de Channel 9. Elle haussa les yeux en voyant que c'était le bon mot de passe.

Les garçons. Si prévisible.

L'ordi de Justin chargea et elle fut surprise de voir la photo de Selena Gomez qu'il y avait dans son magazine de tout à l'heure. Humm. Un nouveau crush, hein ? Ça y ressemble en tout cas. Elle mit cette information quelque part dans son cerveau, ça pouvait toujours être utile.

Quand elle cliqua sur l'icône qui menait à internet, elle essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il venait de dire que cette 'actrice' – et oui les guillemets sont nécessaire – lui ressemblait énormément. Et qu'elle allait jouer son rôle dans le film. Parce que c'était bizarre. Et aussi… flatteur. Mais surtout bizarre.

Elle tapa quelques mots que Justin avait prononcé et qu'elle avait retenu comme fandom, page, et modérateur, c qui la renvoya au dictionnaire urbain, à Wikipédia et LiveJournal. Petit à petit, elle commença à comprendre qu'il y avait une communauté en ligne de fans des livres de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse – plusieurs en fait – et apparemment, Justin en faisait partie, et il aidait même peut être à les gérer.

Wow. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait été gêné maintenant. C'était vraiment très geek, même pour lui.

Alex fixa son attention sur ses favoris, comme pour voir quelle communauté il gérait. Comme elle s'y attendait, tout était super bien organisé dans des fichiers et des sous-fichiers. Elle cliqua sur le troisième fichier qui se nommait E&D, et commença à cliquer sur les liens à l'intérieur.

Elle s'immersa totalement dans sa recherche, comme à chaque fois. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations ! Des forums, des blogs, des liens wikipédia, des communautés, des sites de fans… Il y avait une énorme partie d'internet dévoué à ces livres, avec des centaines de milliers de personne qui y participait, partout autour du monde. Alex avait toujours eut conscience que Ensorcelante et Dangereuse était assez connu vu ce que lui disait Harper – ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris d'ailleurs, c'était des livres ! – mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point là.

Ce n'était même pas le nombre qui l'impressionnait, mais la ferveur et la passion des fans qui y participait. Il analysait les livres dans les moindres détails, travaillait ensemble pour combler les moindres trous, partageait des théories sur ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Il y avait des suites, des dessins, des poèmes et même quelques chansons. Quelqu'un avait même fait des dessins du loft, du SubStation, Wiz Tech et Tribecca Preps d'après les descriptions faites dans le livre. (Et le résultat était affreusement réaliste, c'était d'ailleurs assez flippant !) Tout n'était pas bien mais c'était clair que tout le monde s'y donnait à fond, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Alex aimait, c'était que les gens travailles dur (c'est pour cela qu'il évitait, elle adorait quand les autres se donnait à fond !)

Et il y avait toutes les disputes aussi. Ce que voulait vraiment dire le personnage x en disant ce qu'il a dit à z. Ce qui motivait vraiment le personnage 1 à choisir le personnage 2, alors que n'importe quel crétin savait qu'elle était folle de 3. Pourquoi a et b était fait pour être ensemble pour toujours, et que tous ceux qui pensait que b et c était des âmes sœur était des idiots.

Et il semblait y avoir un grand nombre de gens qui pensait ça. Enormément. La plupart était focalisé sur un personnage nommé Jalan, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce qui est étrange, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas qu'il y avait un personnage qui s'appelait comme ça. Mais bon, en même temps, elle lisait surtout les passages avec Julia alors…

La chose la plus bizarre ce que c'était tout sur elle. Il analysait sa vie, la débattait. (Bon d'accord, c'était leur vie mais bon… c'est vrai que Justin, Max et Harper était fort présent aussi mais bon, c'était surtout sur elle ! C'était elle le personnage principale après tout !) Alors que des milliers d'étranger la jugeait, la louait, la damnait, tous assis sur leur chaise à attendre impatiemment ce qui allait lui arriver, c'était plutôt bizarre.

Et c'était super aussi. Soudain, Alex comprenait pourquoi Justin aimait ça. Savoir que le monde tourne autour de soi, c'est une chose, mais avoir une tonne de personnes qui parle d'elle, c'est génial !

Sans le vouloir, elle passa le reste de la soirée là. Elle ne participait pas, bien sûr, il ne faut pas exagérer, mais elle se renseignait. Après elle ne sait combien de temps, elle entendit un grand bruit, et Alex réalisa que Justin et Max devait être rentré. Elle se dépêcha de fermer l'ordinateur en jurant. Elle voulait avoir fini bien plus tôt afin de pouvoir aller remettre l'ordinateur sans encombre. Maintenant elle devait trouver un moyen de le faire sans se faire remarquer. Mais bon, vu les cris d'hystérie que faisait Justin en haut, ça n'allait pas être trop difficile. Mais ce qui était gênant, c'est qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui était Justin en ligne, ou dans quelle communauté il était.

Alex grogna de frustration alors qu'elle se levait, l'ordinateur sous les bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle devrait mettre un peu plus d'efforts que prévu finalement. Et elle détestait ça.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il y avait intérêts à ce que se soit un bon matériel de chantage !


	2. Chapter 2

N.T. : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Save vs. Magic, ni WOWP.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Alex vola l'ordinateur de Justin dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle en profita pour ajouter quelques objets à sa collection d'objet appartenant à Justin. Elle eut peur parfois qu'il l'avait pris la main dans le sac, quand tout à coup, le nom de la femme météo de Channel 9 est rejeté, mais elle réussit à rentrer en tapant 'selenagomez', et elle pensa que Justin changeait juste de faible.

Au début, elle ne prenait aucun risque. Elle ne volait l'ordinateur que quand elle savait qu'il devait rester tard à l'école pour son club bizarre de langage alien ou bien quand il trainait avec ses amis-pas-si-naze du cours de science. Mais petit à petit, en fouillant dans les favoris de Justin et son historique (quand elle se rendit compte qu'on pouvait faire ça !), lui voler son ordinateur devint une chose qu'elle fit tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour. Au bout d'un moment, elle se risqua même à lui voler son ordinateur quand il travaillait au SubStation ou qu'il étudiait dans le repère.

Alex se contenta de visiter les pages qu'il avait visités, en suivant les liens foncés sur lequel il avait déjà cliqué. Elle prêta attention (enfin, attend qu'elle pouvait hein !) sur les noms d'utilisateur qui revenait dans les forums et les commentaires qu'il avait été voir. Petit à petit, la liste des suspects diminuait, se réduisant d'une infinité de personnes à seulement une vingtaine de personnes. Et même si c'était toujours énorme, elle avait l'impression d'être Nancy Drew !

(Ouais, bon, ça aide que se soit centré autour d'elle. Parce que bon, si c'était sur le Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood ou les robots, ou un autre truc débile du genre, elle aurait déjà abandonné. Et bon, c'est vrai que ça lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'elle était censée chercher quel était son pseudonyme. Et alors ? Elle n'a pas à se justifier, si ?)

Alors que les jours et les semaines passaient, malgré son aversion naturelle à apprendre des choses volontairement, Alex commença à comprendre le jargon, les abréviations et tout les acronymes qui revenait régulièrement, grâce à Wikipédia et au dictionnaire du langage urbain. Et c'est comme trouver la pierre de Rosette, ou un très bon dictionnaire espagnol-français. On dirait vraiment que ces gens parlent une tout autre langue. Comme est ce qu'une personne normale et saine d'esprit, qui a une vie est supposé savoir ce qu'est un fandom ? Où que H/C sont les initiales de Hurt and Comfort, un des genres les plus exploiter dans les fanfictions (fics), où il y a également des mots comme lemon, songfic, fixfic, slash, femeslash et het.

Ces dernières catégories la perturbaient légèrement. C'était des livres pour enfants… Et pourtant, il semblait y avoir un grand nombre de personnes qui s'intéressaient à la vie sentimentale de Julia, avec qui elle sortait, s'embrassait ou même plus ! Les gens avaient de drôles d'obsession, parfois, c'était même malsain. Parfois, il n'y avait même pas deux lignes de dialogues ! Et tout le monde y passait. Julia et sa meilleure amie un peu farfelue ? Fait ! Julia et son ami de Wiz-versity ? Fait ! Julia et sa pire ennemie blonde ? Fait ! Julia et cette femme bizarre qui semble travailler à chaque endroit où elle va ? Fait ! Julia et son proviseur, obsédé par le far-West ? Et bien, même ça c'était fait ! (Et ça, c'était vraiment perturbant ! Ewwwwwww)

Mais, même si cette dernière fixation était perturbante, et ça l'était vraiment, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui semblait être le couple le plus populaire. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses sont devenues très étranges, car c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit ce qu'était Jalan. Ou plutôt, qui était Jalan.

C'est un fanart qui lui a finalement fait comprendre. (Les fanarts étaient ce qu'elle préférait. Justin par contre semblait préféré les fanfics, vu le nombre de liens noircis, mais bon, lire n'a jamais été le fort d'Alex. Elle avait à peine lu les livres dont parlait ce fandom et c'était pourtant sa meilleure amie qui les avaient écrit alors…) Une minute, elle parcourt encore un autre forum, qui disait que c'était vraiment débile que les sorciers soient sans pouvoir face aux plastiques, et autres choses dans le genre quand tout à coup, elle clique sur le nom de profil de quelqu'un qui s'était nommé Jalan 4ever.

Quand la page eut fini de charger, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un dessin de style manga, mais tout à fait correct au niveau anatomique de Julia et Alan, à moitié nus, enlacés dans un lit en train de s'embrasser passionnément…

… ou plus !

Julia et Alan. Jalan.

Plus connu dans le monde réel sous le nom d'Alex et Justin. Ça aussi, c'est fait !

Alex cria fort, choqué et surprise, et ferma d'un coup l'ordinateur, le poussant le plus loin possible, comme s'il allait la mordre. Et soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle était assise sur son lit, elle sauta hors de celui-ci et courut dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermé. Elle y passa les 45mn qui suivirent, debout, sous la douche la plus chaude possible, se demandant combien de fois elle devrait se laver les cheveux pour que le shampoing passe à travers son crâne et chasse toutes ces horribles images de sa tête.

Elle commença pour la sixième fois un shampoing quand elle réalisa quelque chose. Le lien sur lequel elle avait cliqué était noir. Comme tous ceux sur lequel elle avait cliqué depuis le temps qu'elle l'espionnait. Ça signifiait que Justin l'avait suivit. Ce qui signifiait que lui aussi avait vu cette image.

Et, contrairement à elle, il l'avait peut-être voulu.

Bien que l'eau qui coulait était presque brûlante, Alex frissonna.

De répugnance, évidement. De dégout. C'est ça le sentiment qu'elle a dans le ventre évidemment. Du dégout.

Evidemment.

Le jour suivant au diner, Harper regarda Alex d'un air incrédule, sa cuillère à soupe à mi-distance entre son bol et sa bouche.

« Mais… ils sont frère et sœur. » dit-elle d'un ton confus.

« Je sais ! Mais apparemment, la moitié des personnes qui écrivent sur ces livres les mettent ensemble. »

Harper cligna des yeux.

« Ils veulent qu'ils soient ensemble. Et quand je dis ensemble, c'est vraiment ensemble. Comme une clef qui rentre dans une serrure… »

Harper fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête et remit sa cuillère dans sa soupe. « Mais… ils sont frère et sœur. »

« Exactement ! » s'exclama Alex, en tapant des poings sur la table. « Et ce serait vraiment… mal. Et malsain, et immoral et… et… mal ! Encore une fois ! Pas vrai ? Hein ? Ouh, ouh Harper, je suis là ! »

« Attends, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tout à coup ? » demanda Harper. « Enfin, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Ensorcelante et Dangereuse ! »

« C'est parce que je suis… concernée… à propos de… la situation moral… de notre nation ! » bégaya Alex, improvisant sur le tas. « Et en plus, c'est comme ça qu'on est représenté dans les fictions des mortels ! Comment tu le prendrais si des sorciers brisaient des tabous culturels dans les livres sorciers, hein ? »

« Oh ? » La fourchette s'arrêta de nouveau à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son bol. « Qu'est ce que vous avez comme tabous chez les sorciers ? »

« Oh tu sais… concernant les barbes, les robes, les chapeaux pointus… ce genre de chose. » dit Alex en haussant les épaules. « Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander. J'ai besoin d'une personne extérieure… heu je veux dire informée… avant d'écrire une lettre incendieuse à toutes ces personnes ! On doit être fou pour lire ça entre les lignes, pas vrai ? Ce sont des livres pour enfants ! »

Harper fronça les sourcils, en pleine concentration, ses yeux perdu dans le vide alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Et bien… » dit-elle finalement.

Alex se leva de sa chaise et la regarda. « Et bien quoi ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre entre eux. » dit Harper, les yeux toujours dans le vide, comme si elle se remémorait les scènes des livres. « Ils se serrent souvent dans les bras, ce qui est bizarre surtout que Julia n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'elle n'aime pas les câlins. »

« Uh, uh. » répondit Alex.

« Et ils se prennent toujours la main quand ils veulent se dire quelque chose en privé, loin des autres. »

« Uh, uh. » dit Alex, sa voix descendant d'une octave.

« Et tu sais cette scène vers la fin du livre cinq, quand ils sont seuls dans la jungle, près du feu, et qu'ils ont peur et que ça pourrait être leur dernière nuit ensemble ? »

Alex bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux face à se souvenir. « Uh, uh ? »

« Et bien, je sais qu'ils sont frère et sœur, mais je pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ! »

« Ouais » répondit Alex en soupirant profondément. « Moi aussi, pendant une minute… »

« Wow… en fait, au plus tu y penses, au plus ça à de sens. » répondit Harper, abasourdie par sa découverte. « La façon dont leur copains ou petites-amies tendent à disparaitre sans la moindre explication, la façon dont ils flirtent dans le passage où elle change de cerveau avec son amie… oh, et ce passage dans le premier livre, quand Julia a souhaité qu'on arrête de la comparée à Alan et que finalement tout le monde l'a oublié ? Leur mère lui a dit quelque chose comme… »

« Vous feriez un beau couple. » finit Alex. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie bizarrement. « Tu es sûre que tu ne fais pas partie d'un de ces fan clubs ? Parce qu'on dirait… »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? Il y a tellement de sous-entendu que c'est presque explicite… Comme dans Fleurs Captives, mais avec de la magie ! » s'exclama Harper en regardant Alex, stupéfaite, et elle rit. « Qui pouvaient penser que H.J. Darling était si coquine ? »

Alex rit face à l'ironie de cette phrase.

« En coquine… en mal ou bien c'est chaud ? » demanda Alex d'une petite voix.

Harper réfléchit un petit instant, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une réponse… quand soudain son attention fut portée sur quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce, et son visage s'illumina comme un arbre de Noël.

« Oh non. » grogna Alex, connaissant ce regard. « Harper attends. Ne fais pas… »

« JUSTIN ! » cria Harper, en lui faisant des signes de mains. « Lui aime beaucoup Ensorcelante et Dangereuse, pas vrai ? Je me demande s'il a remarqué ça ? On va lui demander ! JUSTIN ! »

« Harper… » Alex se mordit la lèvre et regarda dans la direction de Justin. Même de la où elle se trouvait, elle voyait son air inquiet. Ses articulations devenaient blanches à force de serrer les poings. Il semblait avoir oublié comment cligner des yeux.

Harper continua à faire des signes, comme si elle n'avait pas vu qu'il les avait remarqués. « JUS… »

Et il partit en courant, si vite qu'il laissa une trainée de poussière derrière lui. Alex regarda la scène, abasourdie. Son cœur, qui quelques secondes plus tôt battaient à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, s'arrêta soudainement. Elle sentit un drôle de sentiment dans le ventre.

Bon, peut-être qu'elle aurait du être un peu plus prudente en remettant son ordinateur en place, au lieu de pratiquement le jeter dans sa chambre. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait du fermer la page web aussi, comme ça cette image ne serait pas la première chose qu'il verrait en ouvrant son ordinateur. Mais, pour ça, elle aurait du la regarder encore une fois, et elle n'aurait pas pu le faire, même pour quelques secondes. Les quelques secondes étaient bien suffisantes pour remplir ces rêves pendant un bon bout de temps.

(Elle avait rêvé de Julia et Alan, bien sûr, les personnages fictifs ! Pas de Justin et Alex, les personnages réels, qui sont frère et sœur. Bon, c'est vrai que la ligne qui séparent les deux est très fine, si fine qu'elle est presque inexistante ! Mais penser au premier est un peu dérangeant, alors que penser aux autres est vraiment… malsain et mal. Il lui faudrait un puissant sort pour lui effacer la mémoire pour oublier, ou bien une thérapie de choc.)

« Umm, tu vas bien ? » demanda Harper, alors qu'Alex avait les yeux fermés et frissonnait à cette pensée. (De dégout. Evidemment.)

« Tout va bien. » dit Alex, en se frottant les yeux. « Mon frère pense que je suis une vrai folle mais à part ça… »

(Et bon, il n'a pas vraiment tord. C'est rêve sont vraiment…)

« Pfff. » soupira Harper, en haussant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle retourna son attention sur sa soupe. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? »

Alex retira ses mains de ses yeux, en pensant à la façon dont elle s'était réveillée ce matin, les draps emmêlé partout autour d'elle, en sueur, sa chemise de nuit toute chiffonnée, ces mains pressées entre ses cuisses…

« Crois-moi Harper. » insista-t-elle. « Là, c'est nouveau. »

(Pas vrai ?)

Alex évita Justin les jours qui suivirent, ce qui n'était pas très dur, car il semblait également l'éviter. Ils trouvaient des excuses pour rester plus tard à l'école, chacun à leur tour, ou pour partir plus tôt, seul. (Bon, c'est vrai que pour Alex, rester tard à l'école n'est pas vraiment une excuse, elle avait toujours une heure de colle.) Parfois, ils rataient le souper même. Ils s'arrangèrent pour ne jamais ensemble au SubStation. Justin avança l'heure à laquelle il se couchait d'une demi-heure sans aucune raison, et Alex attendait qu'il soit dans sa chambre, prêt à se coucher, pour aller dans la douche. C'est la première fois qu'ils coopéraient à ce point là en 17 ans.

Les jours se changèrent en semaines, et Alex commença à se demander combien de temps leur parent allait encore se taire. Vu leur expression, ils semblaient heureux de la paix qui régnait dans la pièce, et qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas la saborder.

Un après-midi, dans le repère, Max laissa échapper que Justin cherchait de puissants charmes pour protéger sa chambre. Et, bien, qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui prendre son ordinateur après ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois, l'esprit machiavélique d'Alex ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer. Elle attendit jusqu'à mercredi, quand elle savait que lui et Zeke étaient à leur stupide club de langage alien, et utilisa se GPT pour se téléporter dans sa chambre et passer outre les sortilèges de protection.

Elle passa une demi-heure à collecter des objets pour mettre dans sa boite avec les objets préférés de Justin… et en rendant quelques vieux objets afin qu'ils se rendent bien compte qu'elle était venue… Mais, elle laissa une distance respectable entre elle et son ordinateur, afin d'être sûr de ne pas le toucher et de bien le laisser à sa place. (Et ce n'est pas comme si elle mourrait d'envie de regarder, parce qu'elle en avait fini avec ce chantage.)

Il rentra à la maison et il fut furieux de constater que son exemplaire du Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood n°162, dans son emballage d'origine, était maintenant de retour dans sa chambre, mais dans un piteux état, du soda sur toutes les pages. Alex feignit l'ignorance, et Justin commença à piquer une crise. (_Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as enlevé de son emballage ?_) Et leur parent soupira, en se disant que c'était bien tant que ça a duré. Alex alla se coucher heureuse pour la première fois depuis des semaines, parce que les choses étaient revenues à la normal.

Enfin, presque…

Alex avait pris le premier livre de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse qu'il avait annoté, juste parce qu'elle savait qu'il adorait la série. Elle ne prend que les choses qu'il aime. Mais, ce livre n'atterrit finalement pas dans sa boite.

_« Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de les relire en peu plus attentivement. Tu pourrais apprendre des choses. C'est tout ce que je veux dire. »_

Elle détestait quand Justin avait raison, même s'il ne le savait pas. Elle voulait savoir ce que les gens voyait des ces livres pour leur faire penser que son frère et elle était plus que ça. Elle croyait à peine ce qu'elle allait faire pour le découvrir. Elle ouvrit le livre et le relut.

Et oui, non seulement elle allait lire, mais elle allait même relire un livre. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre pour elle, vu qu'elle n'a jamais lu u livre plus d'une fois depuis petit poney. Cette fois ci, elle s'efforça même de ne pas se focaliser sur les passages avec Julia. Et même si c'était u livre pour enfant… c'était vraiment dur !

Etonnamment, les notes de Justin l'aidait, ces petits notes écrites de son écriture parfaite dans la marge, qui critiquait, analysait et commentait le texte. Elle entendait sa voix dans sa tête en les lisant, et en voyant les inclinations des mots, la manière dont il avait appuyé sur son stylo, elle savait s'il avait été ennuyé par ce passage, ou amusé. C'est comme s'il lisait avec elle, comme quand ils étaient petit, couché tout contre l'autre, sa tête callé dans son cou alors qu'il lui lisait Dr. Seuss, et elle se sentait en sécurité et aimé même s'ils se disputaient. (Alex adorait le chat, elle le trouvait marrant. Justin lui disait que le poisson était beaucoup plus fiable !)

Ça, plus le fait que ce livre était plus ou moins un mémoire de leurs aventures, tout ça la plongea dans un cocon de nostalgie. Et, ce n'était pas si déplaisant, enfin, pour une chose aussi horrible à faire spontanément.

Elle commençait à se balader partout avec le livre, le cachant dans son sac, lisant chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion et qu'elle était seule. Si jamais quelqu'un la voyait lire, tout le monde allait paniquer car c'était un signe certain de fin du monde. Elle lui fallut un long moment pour lire le premier chapitre, mais les parties sans Julia n'étaient pas si terribles que ça !

Bien sûr les notes de Justin ont rapidement commencé à noter toutes les allusions à l'inceste qu'il y avait, parce que c'était Justin, et qu'il voyait tout. Et Alex est soulagée, parce que rien que le fait de se concentrer sur le texte lui donne mal à la tête. Au chapitre 3, il commença à noter le nombre de fois où Alan et Julia se touche le bras. Au chapitre 5, il compta le nombre de fois où ils s'enlacèrent.

Au chapitre 6, il commença à surligner au fluo.

Rosent quand ils se touchaient, jaune pour les étreintes. Orange pour les sourires à partir du chapitre 7. Il commença à surligner en bleu au chapitre 8 pour mettre en évidence les moments où ils se tiraient l'un l'autre pour se parler en privé. Le vert fut introduit au chapitre 9 pour tous les moments où ils se regardaient dans les yeux ou qu'ils se lançaient un regard plein de sous-entendu. Et le mauve pour quand ils pensaient l'un à l'autre ou mentionnait l'autre.

Le chapitre 12, où Julia se faisait avoir par le génie et où tout le monde oubliait Alan, était un vrai arc-en-ciel. Le passage où leur mère disait à Julia qu'ils formeraient un beau couple était annoté d'un beau QUOI ! dans la marge, ce qui fit rire Alex.

Quand Alex arriva au chapitre 21, une semaine plus tard, toute les pages ressemblaient à un cahier de coloriage. A la dernière page, Justin marqua le nombre de fois où les couleurs avaient été employé.

_« Aucun frère et sœur normaux n'agissent comme ça. » _avait écrit Justin en fin de page, d'une écriture forte qui montrait sa colère. _« On agit pas comme ça ! »_

Et Alex acquiesça, contente qu'il ne la voit pas, parce qu'être d'accord avec Justin était quelque chose qu'elle préférait éviter. Mais, quand elle refeuilleta le livre, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour relire quelques une de ses scènes préférées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que futur Harper avait peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Parce que la plupart du temps, c'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé. Et, bien que ça ne l'arrangeait pas (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se dit), ce n'était pas du tout hors personnage. Elle a toujours su qu'elle et Justin avait une relation amour-haine, mais elle ne s'était jamais demandé comment ça pouvait être perçu de l'extérieur.

_« Aucun frère et sœur normaux n'agissent comme ça. » _lit-elle encore une fois. _« On n'agit pas comme ça ! » _

Alex hésita un moment avant de prendre un crayon.  
><em>« Bien sûr que si tête d'œuf ! » <em>écrit-elle également, juste en dessous. _« On n'est pas normaux, tu te souviens ? »_

« Ce qui était le point central !)


	3. Chapter 3

**N.T. : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Save vs. Magic, ni WOWP.**

Les jours commençaient à devenir de moins en moins longs, les arbres qui bordaient Waverly Place commençaient à changer de couleur et perdre leurs feuilles, et le jour de Thanksgiving, Alex finit le dernier chapitre du troisième livre.

Justin est encore furieux et essayait de l'empêcher d'entrer dans sa cambre… Il réussit à enlever sa chambre de la liste du GPT, mais il oublia de lancer un sort à sa fenêtre. Alors quand oncle Kelbo vint les voir pour Thanksgiving, Alex lui demanda ainsi qu'à Max de l'aider à entrer en faisant le sort d'anti gravité pendant la nuit, sous prétexte de vouloir faire une farce à Justin. C'est comme ça qu'elle acquit les livres quatre et cinq, avec en prime un poster de Selena Gomez (vraiment !) que Justin avec accrocher dans le fond de son armoire pour ne pas qu'on la voit.

(Et si elle était restée un peu trop longtemps que de nécessaire, parce que regarder Justin dormir est étrangement fascinant, Max et Kelbo ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Parce que bon, c'est Max et Kelbo !)

Les livres deviennent de plus en plus intéressants au fur et à mesure de la série, elle devait bien l'admettre, au fur et à mesure que Future Harper trouvait son style. Certaine scènes étaient extrêmement réaliste, et Harper ravivait sa mémoire, et même Justin se demandait s'il n'y avait pas de la magie là-dessous, comme il l'avait marqué dans la marge.

Les livres devenaient également de plus en plus longs, ce qui est une bénédiction et une malédiction. Bien que Ensorcelante et Dangereuse racontait sa vie (bon, d'accord, leur vie !), Alex était captivée et impatiente de savoir la suite. Et chaque fois qu'elle finissait un livre, elle avait un sentiment de fierté qui l'envahissait. Comme quand elle finissait une de ses peintures qu'elle avait mis des semaines à faire. Elle passait tout juste le cours de français, et en plus c'était grâce à Harper qui lui faisait ses devoirs… mais ces deux derniers mois, elle avait lu trois livres, en entier, dont un avait presque mille pages. C'est la première fois qu'elle pouvait dire une chose pareille. Et c'est plutôt… chouette, dans le sens de Justin, bien évidemment.

Et il y avait les notes de Justin, ce qui rajoute probablement une bonne centaine de pages dans chaque livre. Et dans leur style, elles étaient plus intéressantes que les livres eux-mêmes. Il faisait des commentaires d'arrière-scène. Et bien qu'elle pouvait lire en Justin comme dans un livre ouvert, elle était toujours surprise d'apprendre des choses sur lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviner.

Il détestait tous ses ex-petits copains par exemple. En fait haïr est le mot le plus utilisé. Pas parce qu'il était intimider par eux… par Dean par exemple, ce qu'elle avait toujours su, mais bizarrement, il ne pensait pas qu'il était suffisamment bien pour elle. Pour Mason, il a même utilisé le mot abhorrer (mot qu'Alex avait du aller vérifier au dictionnaire) parce que Mason est le seul à lui avoir vraiment brisé le cœur. (Justin jura que si Mason s'approchait à nouveau d'Alex… dans sa forme de loup ou non, il allait le frapper. Ce qui est vraiment étrange comme comportement pour Justin, de prendre les commandes et protéger les gens comme cela, mais il l'a souligné trois fois et mis deux point d'exclamation, alors elle savait qu'il le pensait vraiment. En plus, c'est vraiment rare qu'il jure, alors du coup… Et elle avait un sentiment bizarre en lisant cela. Pendant une seconde. Ou deux.)

Il était aussi beaucoup plus dur avec lui qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, deux fois plus qu'il ne l'est avec elle. C'est vrai que chaque fois que Julia foire quelques chose, et bon, soyons honnête, cela arrive souvent, Justin met une petite remarque ironique dans la marge, expliquant en détail ce qu'elle a mal fait, et ce qu'elle aurait du faire pour l'éviter. Et bien sûr, il écrit plein de remarque d'autocongratulation chaque fois qu'Alan vient lui sauver la mise. Mais quand c'est Alan qui rate quelque chose ? Bon sang. Justin le prend si mal que cela en devient presque inconfortable à lire pour Alex. Cela la rend furieuse. Parce que personne, personne, n'est autorisée à parler à Justin comme cela à part elle. Pas même lui.

Quand c'est Julia qui vient à la rescousse d'Alan ? Les notes de Justin deviennent… tristes. Embarrassée. Humble. Mais en même temps… fière. Impressionnée. Reconnaissante. Plus d'une fois, il a noté quelque chose d'important qu'il a appris grâce à elle. A propos de la magie, mais aussi de la vie. Et cet étrange sentiment revint au galop.

Il est toujours préoccupé au sujet de Jalan, bien sûr, et pour être honnête, elle aussi, mais elle remarqua que son écriture devenait de moins en moins ennuyée, et était plus amusée maintenant. Des remarques outrée devinrent de simple observations, et dans le quatrième livre, on dirait que cela l'amuse presque. A la fin du livre, l'idée ne lui semble plus aussi repoussante que dans le livre un.

(Et si Alex veut être honnête avec elle-même, pour elle non plus. Ce qui est plutôt révulsant en soi, alors elle n'essaie de ne plus y penser.)

Il continue à mettre au fluo, avec son code de couleurs, parce que, bon… c'est Justin ! Amusé ou non, il n'arrête pas ce qu'il a commencé. Elle y est habituée maintenant. Une fois, trois semaines avant Noël, leurs genoux se sont toucher accidentellement sous la table, et Alex sourit et dit tout bas « Rose. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? » demanda Jerry, la bouche pleine d'enchilladas.

« Heu ? » Alex cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis rougit en réalisant qu'elle l'avait dit suffisamment haut pour que toute sa famille l'entende. « Oh, rien Papa. Je pensais tout haut. »

« A du rose ? Toi ? » demanda Térésa d'un air incrédule. Elle se pencha sur la table pour tester la température de sa fille. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Maman. » soupira Alex, en haussant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle repoussait la main de sa mère. « C'est pour un projet d'art, ok ? Bon sang, juste parce que je dis le nom d'une couleur ne veux pas dire que je suis malade ou quoi que se soit… »

« Pas si vite Alex. » dit Max, levant la main, avec un regard blanc. « Cachemire. Wow, vous avez entendu ? Je crois que je suis malade aussi. Je peux rester à la maison demain ? »

« Cachemire, ce n'est pas une couleur Max ! » dit Jerry.

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant j'étais sûr de ne pas aimer ce crayon de couleur. » dit Max en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda ses parents plein d'espoir. « Euh… Soie ? »

Alex haussa à nouveaux les yeux au ciel, alors que leur parent se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Max pour qu'il soit comme ça. Alex regarda discrètement Justin, qui était resté étrangement silencieux pendant toute la conversation… et elle vit qu'il la regardait, d'un air interloqué.

Elle feignit l'innocence, puis haussa les épaules, lui demandant (dans leur langage non parlé qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'elle avait trois ans) ce qu'il voulait. Mais même en faisant ça, elle pouvait le voir réfléchir. Justin cligna des yeux, tendu, et fronça les sourcils, lui faisant comprendre clairement qu'elle était grillée.

Elle rit et haussa les épaules, avec une nonchalance qu'elle ne ressentait pas, mais bon, ce n'était pas grave. En réponse, les yeux de Justin devinrent un peu plus dur, tout en étant plus doux, ce qui était incompréhensible, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Hey vous deux. » les interrompit Térésa, en les pointant avec sa fourchette. « Arrêtez avec votre télépathie. Cela me fout les jetons. Vous savez bien que c'est très désagréable pour les autres, et en plus votre diner va être froid. »

« Désolé » répondirent-il à l'unisson, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur plat.

Vert, pensa Alex, mais elle ne le dit pas tout haut. Et elle sourit, parce qu'elle est pratiquement sûre que Justin pense à la même chose.

Cette nuit-là, elle retourna dans sa chambre (après avoir souffert en regardant A Wonderful Life avec sa famille, ce qui était un rituel, et avoir « couter Justin se plaindre en disant que c'était injuste que Mr. Potter n'ait jamais aucune reconnaissance) et y trouva les deux derniers livres de Ensorcelantes et Dangereuse sur son lit, déposé délicatement sur son oreiller. Il y avait une petite note attachée à la couverture du 7e tome.

« Pour la dernière fois, reste en dehors de ma chambre ! » était-il marqué, dans cette écriture particulière de Justin, où l'on voyait clairement qu'il était énervé. « Et je veux récupérer mon poster de Selena Gomez. »

Alex sourit malicieusement alors qu'elle prenait le livre en main, caressant du doigt la note de Justin, sentant toute sa frustration dedans.

Le 25 décembre est le seul matin où Alex autorise sa famille a la réveillé avant midi un jour de congé sans peur de représailles. Elle attaqua tout de même Max avec son oreiller par réflexe, quand il vint la réveiller à 6h45 du matin, avec une tête de petit chiot excité, et il l'emmena dans le salon. Elle grogna en réponse alors que les autres membres de la famille lui souhaitaient un Joyeux Noël depuis le fauteuil, et accepta volontiers une grande tasse de café de Harper. (Et qui est non seulement complètement réveillée, mais aussi complètement habillé et elle chantait des petits chants de Noël alors qu'elle passait avec un plat remplis de biscuit en forme d'étoiles de David.)

Vu que c'est le premier Noël d'Harper dans la famille, c'est elle qui eut l'honneur de jouer au père Noël et distribuer les cadeaux. Ce qui était une bénédiction parce que c'était au tour d'Alex normalement et elle n'était vraiment pas en état de le faire, alors elle ne pourrait surement pas lire les étiquettes. Elle sirotait son café, regardant au dessus de sa tasse Max et Justin déballée leur cadeaux, soigneusement emballé par leur mère dans des papiers cadeaux différent malgré qu'ils soient tous des adolescents maintenant. Elle retira sa tasse de sa bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise, quand Harper déposa un cadeau sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda d'un air blanc.

« Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au nouveau Blackberry que j'avais demandé. » dit-elle. « Soit Père Noël est devenu sénile, ou bien il a vraiment eu du mal à emballer le cadeaux. »

« Tu as déjà reçu un nouveau téléphone il y a six mois. » répondit Térésa. « Peut-être que Père Noël a eut une autre idée. »

Alex regarda sa mère, les sourcils froncés d'un air septique. « Ouais, la dernière fois que Père Noël a eut une autre idée, on a passé les vacances à Puerto Rico, en revivant votre Lune de Miel en portant des vêtements accordés. Je ne vais pas déballer une autre tenue orange, n'est ce pas ? »

« Alex… ouvre le. » soupira Térésa.

Alex grogna, déposa de côté sa tasse de café et commença à déballer le cadeau. Elle hésita un moment, voulant voir d'abord quels horreurs ses frères avaient reçu. En voyant Max sauter sur place et crié de joie, en tendant une boite blanche et verte, elle se dit que ça devait avoir un rapport avec sa Xbox, et en voyant Justin regarder avec fascination une figurine de Jim Bob Sherwood, elle se dit que tout n'était pas perdu.

Au moins, elle ne sortirait pas une tenue orange. En soupirant, elle ferma les yeux et déballer totalement son cadeau, puis regarda furtivement celui-ci. Quand elle vit ce que c'était, elle ouvrit les yeux grands de surprise.

« Wow. » dit-elle, en regardant ses parents. « Un Macbook Pro ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Père Noël a du remarquer que tu prenais souvent l'ordinateur de ton frère c'est temps ci. » dit Térésa, en tapant légèrement Jerry dans le ventre.

« Et vu qu'il va surement le prendre avec lui l'automne prochain à l'université, » continua Jerry en soupirant de résignation. « Il s'est dit que se serait bien que tu ai le tien. »

« Ouais, mais… vraiment ? Un Macbook Pro ? C'est vraiment… Tous les étudiants en graphisme en ont un, et j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un, mais je ne pensais pas que… c'est vraiment… Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez dépensé autant… »

Alex fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle commença à retourner la boite dans tous les sens, l'examinant en détail. « Attendez un peu, ce n'est pas un truc de seconde main ou un truc du genre, hein ? »

« S'il avait pu. » soupira Jerry.

« Jerry ! » rétorqua Térésa. « Crois moi mija, c'est un tout neuf. Avec tous ce qu'il faut pour un étudiant un art graphique. Les elfes du Père Noël l'on programmé pour toi. »

Alex cligna des yeux, puis regarda Justin, juste à temps que pour le voir détourner les yeux, rapportant son attention sur sa figurine de Jim Bo Sherwood. (Et en le voyant sourire comme un idiot, avec ses 'allergies', elle sait que cette chose va atterrir dans sa boite de chose préférés de Justin.)

Sans voix pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Alex reposa la boite sur ses genoux. Elle le sortit, enleva le film plastique et découvrit la pomme blanche.

« Oh ! » sourit-elle, en passant ses doigts sur son ordinateur pour la première fois. « Il est si beau… »

« Tu sais ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de l'aimer. » dit rapidement Jerry. « Si tu veux, Père Noël peut toujours aller te chercher ces bottes que tu voulais… »

Térésa le tapa un peu plus fort cette fois ci. « Laisse tomber. »

Le reste de la matinée passa en un rien de temps, alors que d'autres cadeaux passèrent dans les mains d'Alex. Et bien qu'elle appréciait réellement les autres cadeaux qu'elle reçut (des chèques cadeaux de parent éloignés, un collier fait main étonnamment beau d'Harper, un CD de Justin Bieber de Max, qu'elle pourra échanger !, et aussi les bottes qu'elle voulait tant de ses parents) mais rien ne valait le Macbook Pro qu'elle avait reçu.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Justin lui tendent son cadeau, où son nom était inscrit dans cette écriture qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Voilà. » dit-il. « Celui là, c'est le mien. »

« Oh. » dit Alex en souriant. Elle enleva l'horrible t-shirt vert que lui avait son oncle Ernesto et le jeta loin afin de pouvoir prendre celui de Justin. « Donne le moi ! »

Justin haussa les yeux au ciel. Et lui donna le cadeau, qu'elle s'empressa de déballer, en arrachant férocement le papier, tel un piranha affamé. Il la regarda faire dans un mélange d'admiration et de peur en la voyant détruire cet emballage qu'il avait 20mn à faire en moins de deux secondes. Une fois terminé, Alex le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Et c'est ? »

Justin haussa à nouveau les yeux au ciel, et pointa du doigt un logo en forme de pomme en haut de la boite. « C'est une tablette Wacom. »

« Oh, une tablette Wacom. » dit-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas pu le lire toute seule. « Et moi qui pensait que c'était un truc stupide de nerd que seulement un geek comme toi pourrait savoir ce que c'est… »

Justin grogna d'impatience et lui prit la boite des mains, la retourna et la lui rendit pour qu'elle puisse lire. « Regarde. Tu la branche à l'ordinateur, et tu peux créer des choses sur ton ordinateur aussi facilement que sur une toile. Tu vois ? »

« Oh. » dit-elle impressionnée malgré elle, alors qu'elle lisait la description qu'il y avait sur le dos de la boite. « Mais pourquoi est ce que je voudrais avoir ça alors que j'ai une vrai toile ? Je ne peux pas le faire normalement, et puis, je ne sais pas moi, le scanner ou autre ? »

« L'art digital c'est l'avenir Alex. Tu penses qu'ils font quoi tout ces étudiants en graphisme ? » demanda Justin d'un ton de je sais tout que détestait Alex. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta. « En plus, c'est plus facile pour partager ton travail en ligne. »

Alex le regarda surprise. Il soutint son regard quelques instants avant de le détourner, son visage devenant un peu plus rouge. « Tu sais, si un jour tu veux montrer tes œuvres aux autres… »

« Attend un peu. Tu savais que j'allais recevoir un Macbook Pro. C'était ton idée, pas vrai ? »

Justin haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. « J'ai peut-être suggérer cette idée. Tu en auras besoin pour l'université, après tes humanités. Et je ne pouvais pas t'offrir et l'ordinateur et la tablette. Wacom était suffisamment cher comme ça. »

Alex avait une boule dans la gorge venant de nulle part. Et elle ce dit que quoi que Justin avait comme défaut génétique, elle devait l'avoir aussi parce qu'elle sentait ses allergies venir. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, elle posa la Wacom sur le fauteuil, puis se leva et enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Justin, l'enlaça fortement.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, puis, impulsivement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle sentit les bras de Justin lui serrer la taille. « Hey, je ferai tout pour t'empêcher de venir dans ma chambre me voler mes affaires ! »

« Et, ça me rappelle ! » dit-elle en le lâchant. Elle se tourna vers le sapin et tendit une main. « HARPER ! Où est mon cadeau pour Justin ? »

« Le voilà Alex. » dit Harper d'un ton joyeux. Elle tendit un long paquet, soigneusement emballé, en forme de tube dans la main d'Alex, et fit un clin d'œil à Justin. « Je l'ai emballé pour elle tu sais ? »

« Ouais, c'est une vrai surprise. » soupira Justin, alors qu'Alex se retournait et lui tendait le cadeau. Il secoua la tête et déballa son cadeau, et ensuite, ignorant les soupirs exaspérés d'Alex, il retira lentement le papier, avant qu'Alex lui arrache des mains et le déchira.

« Et ben, merci ! » dit-il, alors qu'il reprenait son cadeau. « Et ça ressemble fortement à mon poster de Selena Gomez. Avec une moustache au marqueur magique. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Comment tu le savais ? »

« Continue à dérouler ! » lui dit-elle en souriant, alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur le fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse.

Il la regarda, mais continua à dérouler le poster et il vit des tickets noir. Il se rapprocha de l'affiche et essaya de lire… Il lâcha soudainement l'affiche.

« Des tickets pour le concert de Selena Gomez ? » dit-il, se penchant pour les ramasser. Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Je ne savais même pas qu'elle venait à New York ! Comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Le 11 février, au centre. » dit Alex, alors que son sourire grandissait face à sa réaction. « J'en ai pris deux au cas où tu trouverais quelqu'un pour y aller avec toi d'ici-là, qui ne serais pas embarrassé d'être vu avec toi, mais bon, je peux toujours la revendre… »

Justin regarda les tickets et cria. « Bon sang Alex… Si tu la déteste autant, pourquoi avoir dépensé autant ? »

« Dépenser ? Pff, je les ais gagnées, imbécile. »

Justin fronça les sourcils. « Gagnées ? »

« A la radio. » expliqua-t-elle « Bien que techniquement, j'ai utilisé le nom d'Harper, parce qu'on ne sait jamais qui écoutait. Tu serais étonné de savoir à quel point le sort McCreary Timereary peut-être utile quand tu veux être le 45e appelant. »

« Attends, tu as fait quoi ? » dit Jerry, la bouche plein de cookies, lançant des miettes partout. « Tickets… concours… magie… tricherie… ALEX ! »


	4. Chapter 4, 1

Cette nuit là, assise sur son lit dans son pyjama Betty Boops après que tout le monde soit partit dormir, Alex installa son tout nouvel ordinateur sur ses genoux, et l'ouvrit pour la première fois. Et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été dingue des ordinateurs, comme quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, le léger bruit qu'il faisait était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Souriant comme une folle, elle mit une main sous son menton en attendant qu'il s'allume, mais quand se fut le cas, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. On lui demandait un mot de passe.

Elle resta sans rien faire un moment, confuse, se demandant finalement si son père n'avait tout de même pas acheter un ordinateur d'occasion. Mais elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit se mère ce matin là. _« Un des lutins de Père Noël nous as signalé que tu empruntais souvent l'ordinateur de ton frère récemment… il est programmé spécialement pour toi… »_

Souriant ironiquement, Alex mit ses mains sur le clavier, et tapa _selenagomez._ Et elle ricana quand l'ordinateur accepta le mot de passe et s'alluma. Tout était similaire à celui de Justin, ainsi que l'image d'arrière plan, représentant Selena Gomez sur un tapis rouge. (Il faudra vraiment qu'elle lui demande de changer cela.)

Vraiment ? C'est une bénédiction en fait, parce qu'Alex ne savait pas du tout comment programmer un nouvel ordinateur. Et en le programmant comme le sien, Justin l'avait rendu facile à utiliser, ou en tout cas, familier. Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'avait pas à aller le voir toutes les deux secondes pour savoir comment on faisait quelque chose. Bien sûr, il y avait des différences, l'ordinateur de Justin tournait sous Windows et le sien sous Mac OS après tout, mais pour la plupart des choses, c'était assez facile à gérer.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'installer sa tablette et elle essaya de faire un dessin avec Photoshop, parce que bon, l'art digital est le futur et tout cela. Dix minutes plus tard (et un dessin de visage qu'on aurait pu prendre pour celui d'un gamin retardé de trois ans) fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'elle lance au loin le stylo et la tablette à travers la pièce, dégoutée du résultat. Elle cliqua sur le bouton 'Non' quand le programme lui demanda si elle voulait sauver son dessin quand elle voulut quitter le programme.

C'est ça l'avenir de l'art ? Mais bien sûr. Elle va gentiment retourner à l'encre, le papier, la peinture et ses toiles.

Furieuse contre Justin pour l'avoir fait sentir stupide, furieuse contre elle pour l'avoir laissé se sentir stupide, Alex marmonna des obscénités quand elle cliqua sur Firefox afin de mettre à jour son profil Facebook, avec un commentaire qui questionnait son lien de parenté avec son frère. (Et s'il n'avait pas reçu d'ADN d'animal en même temps, mais bon, elle hésitait encore à ajouter cela) Mais elle oublia tout cela quand elle fit sa page d'accueil, parce que ce n'était pas Google, comme elle s'était attendue.

A la place, c'était une page 'julia_alan', une communauté de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse sur LiveJournal, qui s'intéressait uniquement à Jalan.

Alex regarda l'écran pendant une seconde, puis regarda le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Justin, sachant qu'il dormait là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Le son que faisait ses doigts en tapant face au choc avait du le réveiller.

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Comme la foi où elle était tombé sur cette… image… quand elle avait utilisé son ordinateur ? Qu'il s'était trompé quand il avait recopié ses favoris, ou un truc du genre ?

Mais Alex secoua la tête négativement. C'était Justin. Il ne faisait pas d'erreur comme cela. Il vérifiait dix fois ce qu'il faisait afin d'éviter de faire des fautes. Elle l'entendait murmurer 'vérifie plutôt deux fois qu'une' à lui-même, quand il construisait ses robots, fabriquait les potions pour leur cours de magie. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas une erreur, il voulait qu'elle voie cette page. Elle en était sûre. Tout ce que faisait Justin était délibéré. Délibéré pourrait être son deuxième prénom ! Il avait tout planifié. Il voulait qu'elle le voie.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit déjà, ce jour-là sur la terrasse, quand le film avait été annoncé ? Avant qu'elle ne prenne l'habitude d'emprunter son ordinateur ? _« Les gens de ce fandom est vraiment heureux que ce soit Selena Gomez qui ait été prise. Dans ce sondage qu'on a posé sur le comm dont je suis le mod, c'est elle qui avait gagné. »_

Le comm dont il est le mod. Ce qui voulait dire la communauté qu'il gérait.

Et, bon sang, ça devait être celle-là. Ce qui signifie que, non seulement, il et au courant de la popularité de Jalan (ce qu'elle savait déjà), qu'il est une de ses personnes (ce qu'elle soupçonnait)… mais qu'il aidait à faire marcher cette asile de fou ! Et en plus, il voulait qu'elle soit au courant !

Elle regarda l'écran pendant un moment, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait ressentir, ou même si elle était censé ressortir quoi que se soit. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas vrai, elle sait qu'elle devrait jeter avec horreur son ordinateur et courir sous la douche pour essayer d'enlever ces pensées de son cerveau, mais bon, elle a dépassé ce point maintenant. Les doigts tremblant légèrement, Ale dirigea le curseur de la souris sur le lien qui mentionnait 'User Info'.

'_Ceci est la première et jusqu'à ce jour, la seule communauté entièrement dédicacé à Julia et Alan Rubik, personnage de la nouvelle série pour jeune adulte Ensorcelante et Dangereuse. Il faut une invitation pour devenir membre. ATTENTION : cette communauté parle d'inceste. Si cela vous dérange, ne demandez pas à rejoindre ce groupe !_

« Non, sans blague Sherlock ! » marmonna Alex alors qu'elle regardait la page. Elle passa les règles, bien évidemment, passa les liens faire des communautés affiliées (oh, mon Dieu, il y a même des Julia/Alan kink meme ? Mais en fait, c'est quoi un kink meme ?), passa également la liste d'intérêt (elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas 'flasher sur sa petite sœur'), et s'arrêta quand elle eut atteint la liste des membres.

**Fondateur :** _fluidlamps_

**Modérateurs : **_fluidslamp, archimedes, jlnpedia, more than a geek, redchihuahua, kowtows_

Alex hésita un instant, mordant sa joue intérieur, en pleine considération, puis finalement, cliqua sur les noms de cette liste, en mode Veronica Mars.

De ce qu'elle pouvait voir avec les profils, _fluidslamps _et _redchihuahua_ sont des filles (ou bien de vrais gay, complètement cliché, ce qui les élimine de toute façon !). _More than a geek_ n'indique pas de genre, mais i lest marqué qu'il poste depuis Mumbai, ce qui l'élimine également. Le profil de _Ijlnpedia_ indique qu'il est marié et assez âgé que pour être le père de tout les autres membres ! Alors, en supposant qu'il dise la vérité, ce qui est vrai est une grande supposition, il ne reste qu'_archimedes _et _kowtows._

Leur profil était assez générique, _kowtows _admet même qu'il ne dit rien car il ne veut pas que sa famille et amis sachent qu'il lisait et même participait à la formation d'un couple inceste venant de personnages d'un livre pour enfant. Alex tapa dès lors leur pseudo sur Google afin de savoir d'où il venait. Apparemment, kowtows est le nom d'un personnage secondaire d'un jeu vidéo qui s'appelle Soundwave the Hedgepig. Archimedes, par contre est le nom d'un mathématicien et ingénieur antique grec, ou bien le nom de la chouette de Merlin !

Ce qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à Justin !

Fière d'avoir découvert l'identité secrète de Justin, même si bon, elle suspecte que c'est ce qu'il voulait, Alex se leva de son lit pour faire une petite danse de la victoire, avant de revenir s'assoir et de remettre son ordinateur sur ses genoux. En souriant diaboliquement, elle fit craquer ses doigts, les remis sur son clavier, et commença à lire toutes ces entrées sur LiveJournal.

Enfin, elle essaya, mais elle découvrit (via le seul lien auquel elle avait accès en tant qu'anonyme) qu'il bloquait son compte aux gens qui n'était pas son ami.

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Après une rapide recherche sur Google, elle appris qu'il fallait qu'elle s'enregistre sur LiveJournal, et ensuite demander à Justin d'être son ami, avant qu'elle puisse être capable de lire ce qu'il avait poster. Et même si elle trouvait que c'était aussi ringard que de s'enregistrer sur WizFace, elle se dit qu'elle avait déjà fait tant d'effort qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Elle enregistra son profil. Elle avait voulu mettre comme nom _selena_gomez_sux_and_so_do_u _mais c'était trop grand, alors elle décida de mettre _selena_gmz_sux_. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas la première sur LiveJournal a exprimé son dégout pour l'actrice, et même en rajoutant un nombre, cela ne marchait pas.

Dans l'impasse, elle arrêta d'essayer de trouver quelques choses de mignon et fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était bloquée : elle utilisa le nom d'Harper. Mais quelque chose la stoppa. Il savait que, non seulement Justin rejetterait toute proposition venant d'Harper, mais il pourrait également supprimer l'entièreté de son compte et qu'il courait hors de sa chambre en hurlant en pensant qu'elle aurait découvert son secret. Alors, Alex utilisa un pseudo un peu plus subtil, lui faisant comprendre qui elle était sans tout admettre.

Et c'est ainsi que, finalement, à 5h25, elle s'enregistra sur LiveJournal sous le pseudo de future_hayley.

Hayley Finster est, bien sûr, le nom de personnage que H.J. Darling (Harper du futur) a utilisé pour elle dans Ensorcelante et Dangereuse. Et depuis qu'Alex, Justin et Max étaient les seuls à être au courant de cela (chose que Max a surement oublier depuis longtemps), cela devrait être assez clair pour Justin que c'était elle. La seule façon d'être plus claire aurait été de mettre son nom. (Et, bien sûr, il n'en était pas question. Qui sait combien de geek de son école allait sur ce site ? Alex avait une réputation à tenir après tout)

Satisfaite de sa nuit de travail, Alex ferma son MacBook et s'enfuit sous ses couvertures, en souriant d'avance de l'acceptation de sa demande d'ajout d'amis qu'elle allait voir dans la boite de réception de future_hayley quand elle allait se réveiller, ou alors au plus tard demain après midi.

(Et bien sur, elle sait bien que l'anticipation et la fierté qu'elle ressent sont les sentiments opposés de ceux qu'elle devrait ressentir dans une telle situation, mais bon. Elle fait ce qu'elle fait toujours, contourner les règles. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ils faisaient vraiment quelque chose. Ce qui se passe en ligne reste en ligne, n'est ce pas ?)


	5. Chapter 4, 2

Ok, peut-être que le cerveau de Justin n'est pas aussi performant que ce qu'elle croyait. Ou bien le sien l'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne s'imaginait, et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il découvrirait son identité secrète. Parce que, deux semaines plus tard, la boite de réception de futuer_hayley était toujours désespérément vide, peut importe le nombre de fois où elle allait regarder. Et elle allait regarder très souvent.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ? Pourquoi lui avoir clairement montré son pseudo, pour ensuite refuser sa demande d'ami et l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il a écrit ?

Rah ! Pourquoi les intellos sont parfois si idiots ?

Ennuyée à souhait, elle ne pouvait toute fois rien faire (parce que, bien qu'ils sachent tout les deux ce qu'il se passait, et ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils le savaient, ils n'en parlaient pas). Alex fit ressortir sa frustration d'une autre manière. Elle le tapa 'accidentellement' sous la table au petit-déjeuner, juste quand il prenait une grosse cuillère de céréale en bouche, et tout tomba sur son pantalon. Elle tomba 'accidentellement' à nouveau sur lui dans le couloir de l'école alors qu'il passait devant elle, et ainsi, il tomba ventre à terre devant toute l'école. Et à nouveau par 'accident', elle mit le feu à sa cravate durant le cours de sorcellerie, bien que celui-ci ne soit plus présent à leur cours, et qu'il n'était même pas au même étage !

Personne ne lui disait rien, évidemment, c'était un comportement tout à fait normal pour Alex. Justin, par contre, lui lança un regard étonné alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle pour le souper, sentant légèrement la fumée. Alex, pour sa part, prétendit ne pas le remarquer alors qu'elle écrasait ses pommes de terre dans son assiette, avant de remettre violement sa fourchette dans son assiette, aspergeant son entourage de pomme de terre écrasée.

« Alors Alex. » demanda Justin pour faire la conversation, tout en essuyant son nez où se trouvait un peu de pomme de terre. « Tu t'en sors avec la tablette Wacom ? Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de choses ? »

Alex arrêta sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette et le regarda. Bon sang, il est en train de l'insulter ou quoi ?

« Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est juste que j'ai entendu dire qu'au début cela peut être un petit peu difficile. » dit Justin d'un ton incertain. « Il faut apprendre à faire des courbes dans le tracé et c'est un peu comme réapprendre à dessiner. Même les dessinateurs professionnels ont du mal au début. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par même les artistes professionnels ? » rétorqua Alex, en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer que je suis une sorte de pauvre amatrice ou un truc comme cela ? Que tu penses que je ne ferai jamais rien de bon ? »

« Alex, calme-toi. » dit Térésa. « Arrêtes d'être aussi sur la défensive. Ton frère veut juste savoir si tu aimes son cadeau. »

Le regard d'Alex passa de Justin à sa mère, avant de retourner sur son assiette en haussant les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas encore essayé. Pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas vraiment utilisé le MacBook vraiment. J'ai juste été sur internet. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jerry, en faisant une grimace, comme s'il souffrait. « Parce que tu sais ma chérie, si c'est tout ce que tu vas en faire, on peut l'échanger contre un net book. C'est beaucoup plus léger et facile à transporter… »

« Pour la dernière fois Jerry, on ne va pas échanger le cadeau de Noël d'Alex contre un truc moins cher. » dit Térésa. « Est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ? Tout semblait vraiment heureux quand tu l'as ouvert… »

Alex haussa à nouveau les épaules sans quitter son assiette des yeux, et répondit, la bouche pleine. « Re re nai pas, rurose. »

Térésa regarda Justin et Jerry. « Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide ? Je suis sûre que Justin serait ravi de t'aider. »

Alex ricana alors qu'elle attrapait son soda et qu'elle but une gorgée, avant de le reposer violement sur la table une fois vide. « Je ne pense pas que Justin veule vraiment m'aider. » dit-elle, avant de roter et de frotter sa bouche avec sa manche. « Bon, j'ai fini. Je peux sortir de table ? »

« Puis-je sortir de table ? » la corrigea instinctivement Justin.

« Tu n'as aucune excuse. » rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, rejetant sa chaise au loin avec ses genoux. Jetant sa serviette sur la table, elle se retourna et monta les escaliers sans se retourner.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » entendit-elle Max demander, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers deux par deux. « C'est déjà sa période du m… »

« Arrête. » rétorqua Térésa. Harper ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Alex à l'école, ou bien… ? »

« Non, je suis presque sûr que c'est de ma faute. » soupira Justin, avant qu'Harper ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. « C'est une longue histoire, mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, c'est juste un malentendu. »

Alex ricana à nouveau alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre, en ayant pris soin de bien claquer la porte derrière elle. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute ! Mais Justin à intérêts à trouver une bonne façon d'arranger les choses, parce qu'elle était vraiment énervée !

Elle se jeta sur son lit, poussa son Macbook du bout du pied, et s'empara du cinquième tome de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse de sa cachette, c'est-à-dire entre son matelas et sa boite avec les objets volés dans la chambre de Justin. Elle prit son iPod qui trainait sur sa table de nuit et mis les écouteurs à ses oreilles, mit le volume aussi fort que possible, puis ouvrit le livre. Enlevant le pinceau qu'elle utilisait comme marque-page, elle tapota la couverture en rythme avec la musique tout en lisant là où elle s'était arrêtée : avec Julia et Alan qui parcouraient la jungle des Caraïbes à la recherche du Crystal des désirs dans une course contre la montre. Et en quelques minutes, toutes ses pensées envers Justin et tous ses messages ambigus… bon, ils ne furent pas oubliés, mais elle réussit à les mettre de côtés, le livre la captivant totalement. Si on lui avait dit il y a trois ou quatre mois qu'elle serait totalement absorbée par un livre, elle aurait bien rit… Mais c'était il y a trois ou quatre mois.

Le livre cinq était vraiment très bon, c'était facilement le meilleur. Il y avait moins de passage gnangnan, et plus mature que les autres. C'était moins épisodiques, on avait plus l'impression d'une histoire construites avec un début, un milieu et une fin. Et même si elle n'était pas vraiment une référence pour la littérature, même Alex pouvait dire que son style était devenu plus fluide et plus agréable, ainsi que plus nuancé. Elle sentit ses joues chauffées d'embarras quand elle lut le passage de la dispute de Julia avec sa mère qui provoqua sa presque disparition, et ses yeux ses remplirent de larmes coupable quand Sam commença à paniquer alors qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. Mais les passages qui la touchèrent le plus, les passages qu'elle souligna et où elle mit le post-it afin de le retrouver facilement, c'étaient les passages entre Julia et Alan. Les moments mignons où ils se taquinaient, se disputant comme un vieux couple, même s'ils étaient sur le point de disparaitre. Les moments tranquilles et silencieux, quand ils laissaient tomber les barrières défensives et qu'ils admettaient leurs erreurs, leur respect et même leur admiration pour l'autre.

Les moments 'Jalan'. Et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup dans ce livre !

La plupart, ce qui n'est pas une coïncidence, ont également été surlignés par Justin, son écriture dans la marge lui donnant des indications supplémentaires, un nouvel angle à la scène qui lui était pourtant familière. Ses notes étaient à peine visibles dans ces moments-là, comme s'il avait à peine effleuré la page avec son bic, contrairement au passage où il donnait une leçon ou réprimandait Julia (ou lui-même) pour une erreur, où il appuyait si fort qu'il y avait une maque sur la page suivante. Elles étaient aussi remplies de questions, souvent se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à elle dans ces moments-là. Et bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que c'était des questions rhétorique, un autre mot qu'elle avait été cherché au dictionnaire pendant qu'elle lisait le livre deux, elle prit tout de même un crayon et y répondit du moins qu'elle put. Et grâce à cela, elle admit des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit tout haut. De la peur, de la culpabilité, de la jalousie, de la gratitude, de la confusion. Du besoin.

Elle effaça ce dernier, laissant derrière son passage une légère trace de crayon dans la marge de ce fameux passage du feu de camp. Parce que, sérieusement. Il y avait la sincérité et LA sincérité, et Alex avait déjà assez du mal avec la première. En plus, s'il ne joue pas toutes ses cartes, il était hors de questions qu'elle se mette à nu totalement. Elle lui montrera tous ses sentiments et pensées quand il le fera, et pas une minute avant.

(Elle vient juste de penser cela ? Rah, c'était vraiment une période étrange !)

Distraite, la colère et la curiosité refaisant surface, Alex regarda du coin de l'œil son MacBook qui était à côté d'elle. Elle hésita un moment en écoutant la chanson firework de Katy Perry, d'ailleurs comment cette chanson c'était-elle retrouver sur son iPod ?, et se décida finalement. Elle mit son crayon pour marquer sa page et ferma son livre. Elle posa son ordinateur sur ses genoux, l'alluma et se connecta pour voir les messages sur le compte de future_hayley, pour la dernière fois, qu'on se le dise !

Et là, miracle, il y en a un !

Pas celui qu'elle espérait, pas un qui lui disait qu'archimedes avait finalement cessé d'être un connard et avait accepté son invitation. Mais bien une invitation, envoyée par l'un des administrateurs de la communauté du julia_alan, pour qu'elle rejoigne leur communauté de fou. Une fois qu'elle l'eut accepté, l'invitation lui dit qu'elle serait capable de lire tout ce que les membres avaient posté, et qu'elle avait elle aussi tous les avantages pour poster.

Alex cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant son écran, puis se retourna vers le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Justin, comprenant petit à petit ce qu'il s'était passé.

(_« C'est juste un petit malentendu »_ avait-il dit, alors qu'elle montait rageusement les escaliers. _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout réparer. »_)

« Ohhhhhhhh. » dit-elle. « Alors c'est ça qu'il voulait que je fasses ! Et bien, tête d'œuf, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ! »

(Bon Ok, d'une certaine manière, il lui avait dit, il avait mis sa page d'accueil dur la communauté julia_alan après tout, et pas sur sa page personnelle de LiveJournal, mais bon… il l'avait déjà rencontré, non ? Il aurait du savoir qu'Alex Russo ne rejoint pas des communautés, à moins qu'elle n'y sois obligée. Et devoir demander pour être accepter dans une communauté ? C'est ce que font les autres personnes. Des personnes minables. Déjà le fait de s'être inscrite sur LiveJournal est assez humiliant…)

Secouant la tête, ennuyée, Alex cliqua sur le lien de l'invitation, ce qui la conduisit vers la page d'accueil de la communauté. Et, bon sang, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un poste d'il y a à peine deux heures, juste avant l'heure imposée de Justin pour aller dormir :

_Archimedes __**(archimedes)**__a écrit dans __**julia_alan, **__2010-01-12, 21 :47 :00_

_**Julia_alan rec meme**_

_Hey tout le monde ! Merci pour tous les ajouts en ce qui concerne le film (sans parler du fabuleux poste de redchihuaua qui contient de superbe photo de Selena et de David durant le tournage). Maintenant la communauté compte maintenant de nouveaux membres. Alors accueillons-les comme il le faut ! Poster tout vos liens préférés, que ce soit des photos, des fics, des vidéos,… ou même quelques une de vos citations de Jalan favorites des livres ! Montrons leur le meilleur de se petit coin étrange de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse, et pourquoi Jalan est notre OTP !)_

Pas de doute, c'est du Justin tout craché ce discours. (D'ailleurs, elle se demande bien ce que peut vouloir dire OTP !)

Elle regarda les commentaires, et haussa les sourcils quand elle vit le nombre de réponses qu'il y avait déjà, malgré l'heure tardive. Soit la bande de pervers dont faisait partie Justin est particulièrement active, soit ils lui obéissent à la seconde près. Elle fut, malgré elle, impressionnée par cela. La tête dans les mains, elle cliqua sur un lien qui lui montra des autres liens avec des recommandations, comme l'avait demandé Justin. Il y avait même des liens vers d'autres listes de liens. Il y en avait un bon paquet…

Alex regarda l'horloge digitale qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, consciente du fait qu'il ne lui restait que 7 heures avant de devoir se lever pour aller à l'école. Elle fit plusieurs allers retour du regard entre son ordinateur et l'horloge, en faisant la moue, emprunte à un débat intérieur. La sagesse lui dicta de fermer son ordinateur et aller dormir, vu l'heure, et les liens vont rester là après tout.

Mais bon, la sagesse n'a jamais été la meilleure amie d'Alex. Mais le plaisir… Cela c'est autre chose.

Oh et puis zut ! Regarder un lien ne peut pas faire de mal, pas vrai ? Et puis, si c'est aussi mauvais que ce qu'elle avait lu avant, ça va l'endormir ! Elle va juste en voir un. Juste un. C'est tout.

Parce que sérieusement. Le meilleur ? Il faut savoir ce qu'il en ressort !


	6. Chapter 5

**T.N. : Désolée pour le retard, vraiment, mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes familiaux. Je comprends que beaucoup et arrêté de lire. Je m'excuse, mais me voilà reparti pour traduire ! **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Save VS Magic !**

« Lève-toi et marche petite pouliche » dit Mr Laritate alors qu'il la secouait afin de la réveiller. « Il est l'heure de se réveiller. Le ranch est déjà parti sans vous. »

« Ngh. » grogna Alex, en se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sommeil. « Juste encore cinq petites minutes, d'accord maman ? »

Monsieur Laritate s'offusqua, avant de la secouer à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. « Réveillez-vous Miss Russo. La cinquième heure est finie. Vous pouvez aller vous rendormir chez Mme Thomas-Jayharpers dans cinq minutes ! »

« Quoi ? » Alex se força à ouvrir les yeux, tout en bâillant, et elle fut surprise de se retrouver face au sol en linoléum vert de la classe de Mr Laritate. Désorientée, elle leva la tête et fut surprise de sentir la peinture fraiche collée à son front, venant de la peinture qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer avant de s'endormir.

« Ohh, non. » grogna-t-elle, ses épaules s'affaissant sur elles-mêmes alors qu'elle regardait la grosse trace qu'il y avait maintenant au plein milieu de sa peinture. Elle toucha son front, et fit la moue en voyant la peinture rouge et jaune sur son doigt. « Oh bordel de merde… »

« Alex, que vous ai-je dit à propos de ce langage dans ma classe ? » ronchonna Mr Laritate, en croisant les bras devant son torse. « Combien de retenues dois-je vous donner avant que les mots 'tolérances zéro' ne rentrent dans votre petite tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais à votre place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'espoir ! » Cherchant quelque chose afin de se nettoyer le front, Alex regarder à nouveau la trace sur sa peinture. Zut. Maintenant, son dernier projet d'art est foutu, alors qu'il était presque fini, et en plus, son front va être couvert de boutons ! Bon sang. La peinture sur la peau, c'est une horreur.

Mr Laritate la regarda, et soupira bruyamment, secouant la tête, puis attrapa un chiffon sur le chevalet à côté de lui et fit signe à Alex de s'approcher. Alex haussa les yeux, mais fit tout de même un pas vers lui, en souriant, alors qu'il lui prenait le menton d'une main et lui lavait le front de l'autre. Bon sang, si RoYalFlush4, la seule et très fière fan de E&D qui pense vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose, au moins à sens unique, entre Julia et son principal, si elle voyait ça…

(Sérieusement, rien que d'y penser… Elle a envie de vomir)

« Alex, peut-être que je devrais m'occuper de mon ranch, » dit Mr Laritate après un bon moment, interrompant ainsi les pensées d'Alex, « mais, je vous ai vu dormir à tous les cours, Mlle Russo… Anglais, histoire, espagnol, musique… mais jamais en cours d'art. Bon sang, j'ai même l'impression que c'est le seul moment où je vous vois bien réveillée. Mais vous vous êtes assoupie déjà trois fois cette semaine. »

« Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que… attendez, j'ai pris musique ? » Alex fit une petite moue, en haussant les yeux alors qu'elle essaya de se souvenir de ce cours. « Bizarre. J'ai réussi ? »

« Tout juste. » dit Mr Laritate, un sourcil froncé. « Mais je soupçonne Mr Anomartos d'avoir eu pitié de vous, ayant un teckel narcoleptique, il a un certain degré de sympathie pour ce genre de chose. Selon lui, vous étiez une très bonne percussionniste-endormie ! »

« Hum. » dit-elle, interloquée. En y repensant, elle avait effectivement quelques souvenirs de rythme et de baguettes, une de batterie dans une main, et une de sorcier dans l'autre. « Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandé d'où me venait cette passion pour la batterie… »

« En effet… » dit Mr Laritate, en lâchant son menton et en reculant. « Répondez Mlle Russo. Pourquoi est-ce que soudain, vous vous endormez durant le seul cours qui vous motive ? C'est quoi le prob', comme vous dites vous les jeunes ? »

« Rah. » dit Alex, face à l'essai pathétique de son professeur de paraitre cool. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Est-ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que je restais éveillé toute la nuit afin de pouvoir lire, et ce depuis une semaine ? »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, Mlle Russo. » dit Laritate en riant. « Trouver quelque chose de plus plausible. Le bétail ne rentre pas dans l'enclos ! »

Alex cligna des yeux, et fronça les sourcils. « L'enclos ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que c'est encore une de vos métaphores de cow-boy ? »

« Cela veut dire que je ne vous crois pas, » répondit le principal. « Il semblerait que tous les Russo utilisent le même livre d'excuse. C'est exactement ce que Justin m'a dit lorsqu'il a commencé à s'endormir en classe le trimestre passé. Au moins venant de lui c'était encore plausible. »

« Wow, vous avez surpris Justin à dormir en classe ? Vraiment ? »

« Ce n'est pas où je voulais en venir, Alex. »

Alex fit un bruit entre un soupir de frustration et un grognement. Bon, d'accord, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas la croire. Parce que bon, vraiment ? Debout toute la nuit pour lire ? C'est que ce n'est pas la chose la plus vraisemblable, même si, et c'est ça le plus triste, c'était la vérité.

La communauté de Jalan créée par Justin avait envahi son esprit fortement, et ça, c'était mal. Elle ne dormait plus de la nuit afin de tout lire, ça faisait déjà une semaine et elle n'était même pas à la moitié. Et en plus les gens continuaient de poster des choses…

« Alex ? J'attends toujours une explication. Une qui ne me ferait pas penser que j'ai affaire à un extraterrestre. »

Alex grogna, parce qu'elle aussi se posait la question parfois. « Bon, d'accord. Disons que j'ai un nouveau… hobby depuis peu. Et à cause de ça, je reste depuis toute la nuit. Et je suis tellement dedans que je ne dors plus pour l'instant. »

(Et bon sang, ça sonnait super geek ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Pourvu que Justin ne soit pas dans le couloir parce qu'autrement, il n'arrêtera pas de la charrier !)

« Un hobby ? Vraiment ! » dit Mr Laritate en la regardant un peu plus sévèrement, un peu sceptique. « Vous voulez dire une activité extrascolaire que vous pourriez mettre dans votre dossier d'inscription pour la fac ? »

Alex grogna à nouveau. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Dommage. » dit Mr Laritate visiblement déçu. Il s'essuya les mains avec le chiffon, et regarda la peinture sur laquelle Alex travaillait avant de s'endormir. « Et, bien, quelle que soit la chose que vous peigniez, je suis heureux que ce ne soit plus sur le thème de la pleine lune et des loups-garous ! »

« Ouais, et bien… » Alex haussa les épaules, et elle sentit ses joues rougir. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que les premiers mois après cette horrible nuit en Transylvanie ont été un peu durs. Et peut-être qu'elle avait été un peu préoccupée. Et peut-être qu'elle avait quelques (douzaines) de peinture sur ce thème. Qui sont peut-être maintenant caché dans la cave, derrière les vieux équipements de sport, parce qu'elle était un peu embarrassée à propos de cette phase, même si cela avait son meilleur art. Et alors ! En plus, être obnubiler par un thème, c'est ce qu'on les vrais artistes, non ? Si Picasso pouvait avoir une période bleue, elle avait bien droit d'avoir une période loups-garous qui hurle à la lune… Peignez ce que vous connaissez, pas vrai ?

(Bon, cette peinture n'était pas vraiment de cette trempe. Ah moins que ce soit sa nouvelle phase. Oh, non, c'était juste dans son esprit quand elle a attrapé le pinceau, elle ne voulait pas vraiment le faire.)

« Comment allez-vous l'appelez ? » demanda Mr Laritate, en admirant toujours la peinture. Alex rougit, en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, étonnamment honteuse. Parce que bon, même s'il ne le savait pas (ce n'est pas comme si c'était écrit en toute lettre dessus non plus), il se trouvait devant une peinture qui était très dangereuse pour elle. Alors, bon, c'était gênant.

« Ummm, Flamme Interdite, je pense. » répondit Alex. Elle fit une grimace alors qu'elle s'entendait le dire tout haut pour la première fois, et réalisa que cela sonnait beaucoup mieux dans sa tête. « Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr. C'est un peu, vous savez, fier bleu et romantique et toutes ces merdes, mais… »

« Non, cela convient parfaitement. » la coupa Mr Laritate, en se tenant le menton, dans une posture de réflexion, alors qu'il tenait la peinture de l'autre. « J'aime particulièrement la façon dont vous avez utilisé tous les espaces hors limite, et la façon dont vous avez juste suggéré leur silhouette grâce à la lumière du feu de camp. On voit presque l'étincelle entre eux. Et la façon dont ils se regardent, à la fois si proche et si éloigner… On ressent vraiment cette envie qui les tiraille. C'est très émouvant. »

Mr Laritate mit une main sur son cœur et fit une grimace, comme si elle lui avait donné un coup ou un truc du genre. Le regard d'Alex fit des aller-retour entre sa peinture et son professeur, surprise que non seulement il apprécie sa peinture, mais qu'en plus, il semblait la comprendre.

« Euh… » Elle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant désespérément une réponse. « Merci, je suppose. »

Mr Laritate acquiesça, puis mit une de ses mains grassouillettes sur son épaule. « Arrangez juste la petite trace que vous avez faite avec votre front avec un peu de peinture et tout sera comme neuf, on l'exposera demain à l'école. Ce sera le plus beau show de ce rodéo, croyez-moi. Ah moins bien sûr qu'Harper ne peigne un autre de ces magnifiques chatons. Je ne m'en lasse jamais. »

Le sourire d'Alex s'évanouit, et elle haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, super. » répondit-elle.

« Je pensais que vous seriez ravie, » dit-il, en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie. « Je vous revois plus tard Miss Russo. Dans mon bureau, 15 h 15 tapante. »

« Euh, pourquoi ? »

« Pour votre retenue Miss Russo. Aucune tolérance, vous vous rappelez ? » répondit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur le hall. Mais avant qu'il n'avance, il s'arrêta quelques instants et se retourna, une main sur la poignée de la porte. « Alex ? »

« Ouais ? » dit-elle en soupirant d'impatience, lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

« Ce nouveau 'hobby', » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas dangereux ou illégal au moins ? »

Alex leva la tête et fronça les sourcils sans se retourner, ne sachant pas très bien comment répondre. « Ummm… Pas jusqu'à présent ? »

« Hmmm. Je me demande comment vos parents arrivent à dormir. » Mr Laritate regarda la peinture encore une fois, et ses yeux s'adoucirent légèrement. « C'est vraiment magnifique Alex. C'est facilement votre meilleure toile. Qu'importe où vous aillez trouver votre inspiration. Mais, soyez tout de même prudente, d'accord ? »

Alex cligna des yeux, et se retourna, mais Mr Laritate avait déjà disparu dans le couloir avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Elle sourit, enchantée et pleine de fierté. Et elle se dit que quelque part, RoYalFlush4 saute de joie.

Elle leva le drap afin de recouvrir sa peinture avant de s'arrêter pour regarder encore une fois sa peinture. D'accord, elle n'était peut-être pas complètement ratée. La tâche qu'avait fait son front était visible, mais la forme que cela avait donné était… intéressant. Elle prit un pinceau, elle le trempa dans la peinture encore fraiche, et peignit une forme qui ressemble vaguement à un cœur, juste au centre des flammes. Elle haussa les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se reculait pour voir son tableau, et posa son pinceau.

Peu importe. Ce tableau s'appelle déjà « Flamme Interdite », c'est pas un cœur qui va rendre ça plus nunuche ! Et au moins maintenant, c'est fait, elle n'y pensera plus, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

Tout à coup, elle sortit son GSM de sa poche et le tendit devant elle. Elle mit en marche son appareil photo, elle recula jusqu'à ce que sa peinture remplisse son écran, puis prit une photo. Et, bien que le résultat ne rend pas justice à son tableau, c'est assez bon et elle se l'envoya par mail.

(Pas pour une raison particulière. Juste parce que. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'intention de partager son tableau avec qui que ce soit. Nope. Jamais.)

Elle rangea son téléphone, remis le drap sur son tableau, puis attrapa son cartable et sortit de la pièce. Elle fit attention à aller dans la direction opposée à celle de la classe de Mme Jayharper. Mais bon, en même temps, on s'en fiche. Quel est l'intérêt à aller en cours alors qu'elle avait déjà une retenue ? Autant faire quelque chose pour qu'elle mérite cette dernière !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Alex était assise avec son MacBook et un frappucino moka à une table à côté de la fenêtre d'un Starbucks, près de Washington Square Park. Eh oui, elle utilisait leur réseau WiFi pour lire des fanfictions pendant qu'elle séchait la sixième heure mais bon… Elle ressemblait vraiment à ces étudiants en graphisme qu'elle admirait tant, et c'est tout ce qui comptait non ? Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était la Wacom. (Les deux filles qui étaient également dans le café, et qui semblait réellement être des étudiantes en graphismes, étaient en train de dessiner sur leur tablette… Alors qu'une troisième dessinait directement sur son ordinateur. Peut-être que Justin avait raison sur ce coup-ci. Zut. Elle détestait quand ça arrivait.)

Sirotant sa boisson, Alex alluma son MacBook et tapa son mot de passe. ('davidhenrie', et bon sang, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous croyez. Et en plus, elle a vu les photos de lui et de cette Selena Gomez tout miel sur le plateau et bon sang ? Ce gars est pas mal. Spécialement sans sa chemise !) Ensuite, elle cliqua sur Safari, se remit bien sur sa chaise, posa son coude sur la table et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Après que la page d'accueil de _julia_alan _se soit mise en route, elle se dirigea vers le rec meme, pour voir où elle s'était arrêtée. Et un tas d'émotions la submerge quand elle remarqua que la moitié des liens étaient noirs, des émotions semblables à celles qu'elle ressent quand elle finit un des livres : un accomplissement, combiné à la déception d'avoir presque fini.

(Oui, vous avez bien lu : déception. De la déception parce qu'elle avait presque fini de lire. Des choses sur des personnages basés sur sa vie et celle de son frère faisant des choses… pas très correctes. Et quand elle a eut fini avec les histoires bien écrites, elle a commencé à lire celle qui étaient à peine lisible. Mr Laritate devait avoir raison. Elle avait dû subir un lavage de cerveau. Ou bien un sortilège de clonage qui avait particulièrement mal tourné.)

Honnêtement ? Au début, elle regardait tout cela parce que c'était étrange, bizarre, absolument dingue (ce qui l'attire, elle n'est pas Alex pour rien !), mais maintenant, elle devait admettre qu'elle s'amusait vraiment. Presque autant que de lire les livres en eux-mêmes. Même plus parfois. Bien sûr, les livres de Futur Harper sont bien, et son style s'améliore à chaque livre, mais ils sont dans une zone de sécurité. Confortable. C'est comme plonger dans un bain chaud. Mais cette petite étincelle d'adrénaline que confère ce fond d'inceste (ce que Justin a tout de suite remarqué dans ces notes) a ajouté une couche de… Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire cette sensation. Sans cela, lire ces livres aurait été comme ouvrir un vieil album photo, son livre de lycée. Elle savait tout ce qui allait se passer. Que tout le monde allait plus ou moins bien s'en sortir. Parce que ça leur était déjà arrivé.

(Enfin, jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle Alex fait trainer le livre six. À la fin du livre six, elle arrivera à la date actuelle, ce qui signifie qu'à partir du livre sept, elle allait découvrir des choses qui ne lui sont pas encore arrivées. Elle savait que c'était ce que Justin trouvait de plus intrigant, il avait commencé à lire la série quand le livre cinq est paru, elle, cela lui faisait un peu peur. Parce que bon, et si cette horrible nuit en Transylvanie n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait ? Et si elle avait tord au sujet de son 'retour vers le futur' et qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer ? Après tout, Futur Harper savait qu'elle allait rompre avec Mason alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas encore rencontré !)

Et c'est ça qui rendait les histoires en lignes si intéressantes. Elles sont non seulement faciles à lire, mais elles sont bien plus excitantes, parce qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. C'est comme si tout le monde était dans une petite fenêtre d'un monde parallèle ou tout pouvait arriver. Et bien que cela soit toujours dans une certaine zone de confort, parce que bon, on voulait toujours que cela reste plausible, même si quelques une sont justes ridicules, c'est fascinant, et parfois légèrement effrayant, de voir ce que les gens faisaient faire à Julia.

Et si le monde découvrait pour de vrai le monde des sorciers ? (Apparement, les deux mondes allaient rentrer en guerre, détruisant la moitié du pays, ou bien le gouvernement allait faire une chasse aux sorciers, les mettant dans des prisons qui ressemblaient à Disney World. Enfin, dans tous les cas, c'était pas terrible.) Et si les parents de la petite amie vampire d'Alan avaient vraiment mordu Julia et Harley ? (Réponse courte : Julia aurait survécu, mais elle aurait perdu son bronzage et elle aurait tout à coup une grande passion pour les vêtements serrés en cuir. Et son chasseur de monstre de frère, Alan, se ferait un devoir de l'avoir. Ce qu'il ferait de plus d'une façon.) Et si Julia n'avait pas réussi à défaire son vœu, qui avait fait en sorte que tout le monde oublie Alan (et qui l'avait rendu invisible aussi), ou si elle n'avait pas retrouvé le cristal des désires et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le ramener lui et Sam ? (Et la tension durant ces deux épisodes de vie est si grande que, en comparaison, le passage Sorciers contre Mortels ressemble à une comédie musicale.) Et s'ils avaient vécu à Toronto, au lieu de New York ?

Et si Julia et Alan tombaient amoureux ?

C'est évidement cette dernière supposition est évidement celle qui retenait toute son attention. Toutes les autres situations n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour qu'ils découvrent/confrontent/admettent leur sentiment qu'ils ont toujours eu l'un pour l'autre. (Ce qui est toujours accepté soit dit en passant. Mais bon, ayant lu les livres elle-même, elle ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer.) Certaines des histoires font en sorte que tout s'arrange par miracle en faisant que oh bon sang, un deux a en fait été adopté, ou bien l'un deux a été changer en une autre personne, par magie… Mais la plupart des histoires ne s'embarrassent pas de tout cela. La plupart le montrent même à fond. Pour une histoire qui fait en sorte qui ne soit pas relié par le sang, il y en a une douzaine d'autres qui ne fait rien pour changer cela.

Et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait trouver cela repoussant, ou bien vraiment très étrange, elle respecte leur choix. Parce qu'en fait, quand on regarde bien, 'les frères et sœurs ne doivent pas tomber amoureux', c'est juste une autre règle. Bon, d'accord, c'est une très grande règle, la reine des règles même, mais bon, même les grandes règles n'ont toujours été qu'une sorte de guide pour elle. Alex a passé toute sa vie à colorier en dehors des lignes, par défiance. Et bizarrement, elle commençait à voir ces fous qui mettaient en couple son alter ego avec son frère comme des esprits libres. Des rebelles, comme elle.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer que Justin soit un des leurs, parce que Justin ne se rebelle pas, à moins qu'il en ait la permission. Il s'accrochait aux règles comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il a pratiquement un ulcère chaque fois qu'il la voyait mettre de la mayonnaise et du ketchup dans le même sandwich, ce qui selon lui, ne doit absolument pas se mélanger. Comment quelqu'un comme cela peut-il mettre en couple un frère et une sœur ? Surtout quand il s'agit de lui et de sa sœur ?

Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être un clone défectueux. Parce que, sérieusement !

Il y aurait u moyen très simple de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette drôle de tête en fait. Alex fit une grimace quand elle fouilla dans le dossier, remarquant quelques liens qui restaient bleus autour de tous ceux qui étaient noirs. Tous ces liens menaient vers les histoires de, surprises, surprises, Archimedes. Qui, apparemment, avait écrit un bon nombre d'histoires Jalan, et est vraiment, vraiment bon, voyant le nombre de ces histoires que les gens avaient mises dans leurs favoris, parce qu'il arrive à merveille à garder Julia et Alan in character, et que leur relation est si… naturelle.

Bon, c'est surement inutile de les lire. Tout ce qui est sur son LiveJournal doit être bloqué si ce n'est pour ses amis, et ce stupide geek n'a toujours pas accepté sa demande. Alors, aucune raison d'essayer. C'est une perte du temps.

Totale.

Alex prit une autre gorgée de son frappucino et descendit la page du site, cliquant sur un lien conduisant à un fanmix populaire. Elle regarda la track list, et haussa les yeux au ciel en voyant la chanson Naturally de Selena Gomez and the Scene.

Bon sang, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se défaire de cette fille, hein ?

**T.N. : Voilà le chapitre 5… J'essaierai vraiment de faire au plus vite pour le chapitre six. Aussi Je n'ai pas fait vérifier la grammaire de ce chapitre je m'en excuse. **


	7. Chapter 6

**T.N. : Et voilà le chapitre six. J'essaie de me faire pardonner du retard. Celui-ci était assez court alors j'ai pu allez vite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne l'ai pas fait vérifier non plus, alors il y a surement plein de fautes excusez moi !**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Save VS Magic, ni WOWP**

C'est un peu après trois heures du matin, deux nuits plus tard, qu'Alex ferma finalement le cinquième livre. Et même si tout finit bien, avec des clains et des sourires partout, elle se retrouva quand même debout dans le couloir, reniflant et essuyant son visage, alors qu'elle frappait à la porte de Justin. Il a toujours eu le sommeil léger, dès lors, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il ouvre la porte et sorte légèrement sa tête de sa chambre, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alex… ? »

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait absolument pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais devant témoin, enfin, en tout cas pas devant Justin. Mais le regard bleu-gris plein d'inquiétude qu'elle voyait sur son visage lui dit qu'il comprenait qu'elle en avait besoin.

« Livre six ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Transylvanie ? »

Alex secoua la tête. « Puerto Rico. »

Il cligna des yeux, comme si cela le surprenait, mais il acquiesça, ouvrit la porte grande et la prit dans ses bras. Elle respira à nouveau normalement, bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle plus tôt, et l'autorisa à l'envelopper dans ses bras, alors qu'elle abaissait son menton et appuya son front contre la chaleur de son torse nu.

(Wow, depuis quand est-ce que Justin dort torse nu ? Et depuis quand est-ce que son torse est devenu si… comment dire ? Comme celui de David Henrie ? «

« Tu sais, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore rentrer discrètement pour me les rendre.3 dit Justin tout bas, sa voix étant à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure. « Au rythme auquel tu me les volais avant, je pensais que tu aurais fini bien avant. »

« J'étais occupée. » dit Alex en reniflant, sans redresser la tête. « En plus, tu penses vraiment que tu vas les récupérer ? Tu me les as donnés, tu te rappelles ? »

« Je te les ai prêtés, Alex. Il y a une différence. »

« Ouais, cause toujours tête d'œuf. Ils vont finir dans ma boîte. »

La poitrine de Justin monte et descend alors qu'il soupirait d'exaspération, et elle le sentit secouer la tête. Et, elle resserra l'étreinte, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ow, » grogna-t-il en réponse à son geste. « Alex, qu'est-ce… »

« Je pensais que je t'avais perdu pour toujours » murmura-t-elle, la tête toujours enfuie dans son torse, la gorge serrée à cause des larmes qu'elle ne versait pas, bien sûr. « Max aussi, bien sûr, mais… je pensais vraiment que je ne pourrais plus jamais t'embêter, ou me moquer de toi ou même te rendre complètement fou. Et puis, dans le livre… ce que tu as écrit dans tes petites notes sur ce que tu ressentais, comme tu te sentais mal quand tu as réalisé que tu avais perdu la compétition… et puis que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, et que cette chose t'as prit, et… »

« Chut, » dit-il, en la serrant encore un peu plus, la coupa à la moitié de sa phrase. Et elle est contente qu'il l'ait fait, parce que cela lui fait bizarre de parler des livres et de ses notes, et tout cela à voix haute, après n'en avoir pas parlé pendant si longtemps. Il lui caressa gentiment le bras, juste en dessous de sa manche. « Je suis là maintenant. Tu nous as tous ramenés. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration, parce que cela l'aidait à ne pas pleurer. Rien que son odeur l'apaisait, et cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Les yeux clos, elle tourna la tête et cala confortablement sa joue contre son torse, écoutant le bruit subtil de son cœur. Il rit doucement, puis enleva les cheveux qui étaient devant le visage d'Alex.

« Tu veux rester ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Alex hésita u moment, avant de se séparer de lui, de lever les yeux vers les siens, et d'acquiesçai légèrement.

« OK. » dit-il en souriant, puis mis sa main derrière lui pour prendre celle d'Alex, et il la conduisit dans sa chambre, qui était dans le noir total. Et c'est avec plein de sentiments contradictoires dans sa tête qu'elle le suivit. C'est comme si elle était à nouveau une petite fille, prenant refuge dans la chambre de son frère lors d'un orage, ou bien quand elle pensait qu'il y avait des monstres sous son lit. (Et il y en avait vraiment apparemment. Vous pensez qu'elle aurait appris à fermer le portail après tous les incidents, mais bon…) Mais en même temps, elle avait une sensation d'interdit qui lui coulait dans les veines, et elle n'a jamais été aussi consciente qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille… et que, à part pour la veilleuse du Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood, Justin non plus.

(Un seul regard à son torse est suffisant que pour le confirmer. Et, elle avait beau essayer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à enlever ses yeux de son torse. Parce que, sérieusement… C'était incroyable !)

Grimpant sur son lit, elle s'installa sur ce qu'elle avait décrété comme étant son côté, puis mis ses pieds nus sous la couverture. Justin sourit et il s'assit sur le lit à l'opposé d'elle, et chipota quelques instants à son réveil.

« Je, euh, je vais mettre le réveil pour 8 h 30, d'accord, OK ? » dit-il par-dessus son épaule, afin d'expliquer son geste. Puis, en voyant le regard d'Alex qui signifiait 'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire marcher ?' : « Oui, oui, je sais que c'est samedi, et que le fait de se lever avant midi un jour de week-end est une chose qui 'arrive qu'aux autres, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu étais dans ta chambre avant que Papa et Maman… »

« Ouais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois cacher que mon petit ami est dans ma chambre, tu sais, tête d'œuf. Je sais comment ça marche. »

Justin arrêta pendant quelques secondes son mouvement, et se retourna pour la regarder en levant un sourcil. Alex rougit brusquement, et se cacha dans les couvertures.

« Euh, pas qu'on soit, enfin… tu sais… Je ne voulais pas dire que… »

« On va la mettre à 8h, juste pour être sûr. » décida Justin, la coupant à nouveau. Il acquiesça et s'installa dans son lit. Ils passèrent quelques instants à se disputer silencieusement pour la couverture, avant qu'elle abandonne et qu'elle le laisse partager. Parce qu'elle est comme cela, charitable, et non parce qu'il est plus fort qu'elle.

Il exhala de triomphe et se retourna vers elle. Après un moment d'indécision, il mit un bras autour d'elle d'un geste maladroit, en faisant en sorte de ne rien toucher de… d'embarrassant on va dire. (Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les muscles de ses biceps quand il fait cela. Pour la première fois, elle remarque à quel point il ressembla à David Henrie de ce côté-là.)

Ils se sourirent bêtement pendant un moment, embarrassé et amusé par leur maladresse, avant que Justin bâille et ferme les yeux. « Bonne nuit, Alex. »

Alex cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils un moment. Quoi, c'est tout ? Sérieusement ?

« Hey, attends, » dit-elle, le poussant légèrement avec son coude, avant qu'il ne s'endorme. « Tu penses vraiment que Papa nous a fait faire une vieille version de la compétition des sorciers ? Que cela ne comptait peut-être pas, vu que ce n'est plus comme cela maintenant ? C'est ce que tu dis dans tes notes. »

« Mmmm. » acquiesça Justin, sans ouvrir les yeux. « C'est Papa qui a lancé le sort, pas vrai ? Alors, je pense qu'il l'a fait comme quand lui, Oncle Kelbo et Tante Megan ont dû le faire. Je suis sûr que cela ne se fait plus comme cela maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« Et bien, d'un, c'était il y a vingt ans. Les gens n'avaient même pas de GSM ou internet à ce moment-là. Tout change avec le temps. Maintenant, il utilise la chambre de transfert, et te mettes ce super chapeau, et… » Il s'arrêta pour bâiller encore une fois. « Je sais pas. C'est drôle, il y a eu plein de rumeurs sur internet qui disaient que le livre cinq se passait dans un univers parallèle, ou quelque chose dans le genre, vu que rien de ce qui se passe dans le livre cinq n'a d'impact sur ce qui se passe sur le livre six, et qu'il y a tant de divergences… Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Comment est le tome six d'ailleurs ? » demanda Alex. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas si bien. J'arrête pas de voir des gens sur internet le descendre. Disant que cela sort de nulle part. »

Le bras de Justin bougea légèrement alors qu'il haussait les épaules. « C'est différent. Alan et Julia ne sont plus aussi proche, c'est pour cela que je pense que les gens l'aiment moins, surtout après le livre cinq. Ils ont encore des moments à eux deux, mais ils sont plus… rivaux, je dirais. Ils passent plus de temps l'un contre l'autre que l'un avec l'autre. Ce qui me semble logique, vu le déroulement de la compétition, mais quand même… »

Alex fronça un peu plus les sourcils en entendant cela. « Mais le livre six est le premier livre qui va dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, le futur pour nous, oui. » répliqua Justin, les yeux toujours fermés. « C'est toujours le passé pour futur Harper ! Mais, la plupart, oui. En a déjà passé un peu de ce livre, mais la seconde moitié ne s'est pas encore passée. »

« Alors cela veut dire que… toi et moi on ne sera plus aussi proche ? » demanda Alex d'une petite voix. « Est-ce que on destiné à être des rivaux, ou un truc dans le genre ? Comme Papa et Tante Megan ? »

Justin ouvrit les yeux en entendant cela. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. « Et, je dois te le dire combien de fois. Tu ne finiras pas comme Tante Megan ! En plus, je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à tout ce truc de destin. Retour vers le future, tu te souviens ? »

« Je n'y crois pas. » dit-elle avec hésitation. Soudain, elle se sentit vulnérable sous son regard, et elle détourna le regard pour regarder le plafond. « Je… je ne veux juste pas te perdre à nouveau. Je ne veux pas que ce que l'on ait changé. J'aime bien ce qu'on a pour l'instant. »

Justin resta silencieux un moment, le seul son que l'on entendait étant sa respiration. Mais, alors qu'Alex commençait à se demander s'il s'était rendormi, il la surprit et enlevant une mèche de ses cheveux de son front.

« Tout change avec le temps Alex. » répéta-t-il. « D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit après la compétition. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne me perdras pas, OK ? »

Alex tourna la tête et lui sourit, en acquiesçant. « OK. »

« Bien. » dit-il. « Maintenant, dors, d'accord ? 8h va vite arriver ! »

« Attends une seconde. » dit Alex, le poussant encore une fois légèrement avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. « Et toi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui te demande de ne pas me quitter ? Tu ne t'inquiètes jamais du fait que je pourrais partir sans rien dire ? »

Justin ricana. « Quoi, tu plaisantes ? Tu ne m'as pas quitté pour plus de cinq minutes depuis que tu as trois ans. »

Alex fronça les sourcils, lui lança silencieusement des dagues, jusqu'à ce que Justin hausse les yeux et dit à contrecœur.

« Oui, Alex, parfois j'ai peur. » admit-il avec un soupir. « Mason m'a fait peur. »

« Et bien, le navire a échoué de ce côté-là. » dit Alex. « Je pense que cela va du coup. »

« Mmmm. » murmura Justin alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux. « Écoutes, sérieusement Alex… Bonne nuit, OK ? »

« Raaa, OK. » grogna-t-elle. « Bonne nuit. »

Elle se repositionna contre l'oreiller, et tira la couverture vers elle, gagnant quelques précieux millimètres, et tourna sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si proche de la sienne qu'ils partageaient presque le même air. Elle lui sourit, avant de finalement fermer les yeux, son sourire toujours graver sur son visage, alors qu'un silence reposant s'installa.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes. Ce qui, pour être honnête, est un record pour elle.

« Pst, Justin… ? » dit-elle en murmurant très fort, alors qu'elle le poussait à nouveau du coude.

« Je te le jure, pas plus de cinq minutes depuis que tu as trois ans ! » grogna-t-il d'un ton désespéré. « Quoi encore ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu me racontes une histoire ?

« Et bien, peut-être que si tu essayais pendant un peu plus de trente secondes, Alex tu… » Il s'arrêta à mi-phrases et leva la tête de son oreiller pour la regarder. « Attends, quoi ? »

« Tu sais, comme quand on était petit. » expliqua Alex. « Tu me lisais une histoire quand j'étais malade ou que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Racontes moi une histoire. »

Justin la regarda, confus, les yeux brillants dans le noir. « Quoi, tu veux dire comme 'Le Petit Chaperon rouge', parce que je crois que le livre est resté dans ta boite depuis… »

« Non, idiot, » le coupa-t-elle, prenant le même ton de voix qu'il employait pour lu faire comprendre qu'elle était idiote parfois. « Non, pas ça. Autre chose. »

« Autre… ? » Il fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Et Alex haussa les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre sur ses coudes et pointant du regard son bureau, et plus particulièrement, son ordinateur portable. Justin tourna la tête pour suivre son regard, et regarda deux fois pour être sûr de ce qu'elle montrait, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle voulait. « Oh ! »

« Oh ! » copia-t-elle, se moquant gentiment de lui, en secouant la tête désespérée. Bon sang, et dire que tout le monde pensait qu'il était intelligent.

Justin dégagea soigneusement la couverture de lui, et partit discrètement chercher son ordinateur. Et le temps qu'il aille le chercher, Alex s'était soigneusement enroulé dans la couverture, et avait aussi volé son oreiller. Elle lui sourit et il soupira de résignation, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ouvrant son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda l'allumer et regarder l'écran faire de la lumière sur son visage. Et c'est comme si elle avait de nouveau quatre ans, et qu'il tenait une lampe de poche dans une de ses mains pour lui lire une histoire. Justin se lécha la lèvre, comme s'il était nerveux, et ses yeux passaient de l'écran à son visage toutes les deux secondes.

« C'est euh… et bien, tu as demandé si jamais je… en fais c'est… c'est à propos de comment nous avons… Comment j'ai… euh… »

Alex le regarda d'un air perplexe, et Justin s'arrêta sans continuer son idée. A la place, il prit une grande respiration et relâcha son souffle immédiatement, et s'éclaircit la voix deux voix, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et comme il le ferait toujours, avant d'enfin commencer. »

« Fortress of Solitude, » dit-il. « Par, euh… Archimedes… »

Alex sourit un peu à cela, mais releva la couverture jusqu'à son nez pour couvrir son sourire, et elle ne dit rien.

« Alan Rubik avait sept ans, et sa sœur Julia, presque six, » dit Justin, en continuant de lire. « quand leur père leur annonça la nouvelle : Alan, semblait-il, était un sorcier… »


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Save Vs Magic, ni WOWP**

Plus tard le matin suivant, assise sur le comptoir, en balançant les jambes, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, Alex Bailla pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. Elle regarda avec des yeux vides Harper aller partout dans la sandwicherie, se préparant pour le rush du samedi. De temps en temps, Alex pointait une des tables, et Harper se dépêchait d'y aller, un plateau en main.

« OK, OK, je pense que la table 4 a assez de serviettes, » dit Alex, portant sa main à sa bouche pour masquer un énième bâillement. « Oooh, regarde Harper : la table 5 n'a plus de poivre, et la table 6 n'a plus de sucre. »

« C'est parce que tu manges le sucre de toutes les tables depuis ce matin. » grogna Harper, lui lançant un regard noir, alors qu'elle reposait le porte-serviette de la table 4, et qu'elle se dépêchait d'aller à la table 5.

Alex cligna des yeux, puis regarda le comptoir à côté d'elle, où le sucrier manquant trônait, à moitié vide.

« A effectivement. » répondit Alex. Elle le prit en main, et versa une bonne quantité de sucre dans sa paume. Harper fit une grimace alors qu'elle regardait Alex léché sa main pour la nettoyer.

« Je pars maintenant. » dit Alex, en rigolant. « Tu me couvres ? »

« Rends-moi ça ! » rétorqua Harper. Elle prit le sucrier de mains de son amie. « Alex, on ouvre dans dix minutes. C'est aussi tes heures de travail, tu sais. Tu pourrais vraiment m'être utile pour l'instant. »

« Mais je t'aide ! Je… euh… je fais en sorte que tout soit bien propre ici. » dit Alex en bâillant. Elle se tourna vers sa droite, en paresseusement, poussa des menus un demi-millimètre plus près de la caisse. « Tu vois ? Ils n'étaient pas à leur place. Heureusement que je suis là tout de même. »

« Mouais, c'est ça. » Harper mit le bas de vaisselle sur le comptoir, et commença à ouvrir le sucrier. « Bon, tu faisais quoi hier soir ? »

« Quoi ? » Alex fut un peu déstabilisé par la question et regarda Harper avec méfiance. « Harper, tu sais ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Tu m'as trainé voir ce stupide film romantique, tu te souviens ? Et le gars nous a presque foutue à la porte parce que je n'arrêtais pas de rigoler et de dire que même le film 'le désastre de la fête d'Halloween' , n'a pas fait mieux pour détruire sa carrière. »

« Je veux dire après ça. » dit Harper, en souriant en coin alors qu'elle remplissait le sucrier. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après qu'on soit revenu à la maison ? »

Alex se sentit rougir, mais haussa les épaules avec une fausse nonchalance. « Rien, juste été au lit. Pourquoi ? »

« Je vois. » dit Harper sans la regarder, son petit sourire s'agrandissant en un large sourire. « Et avec qui étais-tu au lit ? »

« Harper ! » Choquée et alarmée, Alex regarda tout autour d'elle, afin d'être sûre que personne n'avait entendu ce dernier commentaire. Elle mit une main devant la bouche d'Harper et se pencha vers elle.

« Bon sang Harper ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » répliqua Alex, une fois qu'elles furent en sécurité à l'autre bout du SubStation. 3est-ce que tu essaies de me faire gronder ? 3

« Je ne sais pas Alex. » dit Harper, d'une voix chantante. « Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose qui mériterait qu'on te punisse ? »

« Pfff, je fais toujours quelque chose qui mériterait qu'on me punisse. » rétorqua Alex. « Bon, comment tu sais tout ça ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu arrives tout à coup à lire mes pensées ? Est-ce que tu as utilisé ce stupide liseur de pensée en forme de tubes de macaroni de Max ? »

« Macaroni… ? » Harper cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête et son sourire s'agrandit encore. « Alors, j'ai bien deviné. Il y a un garçon en vue ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! » protesta Alex, d'un ton peu convainquant, même à ses oreilles. « Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! »

« Oh, s'il-te-plais.3 rétorqua Harper, en croisant les bras. « Garde tes mensonges pour quelqu'un qui ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi. Les yeux rouges ? Les cernes ? L'attitude 'je suis bien trop fatigué que pour me préoccuper de ce qu'à quoi je ressemble' ? La façon avec laquelle tu souris bêtement toutes seule quand tu penses que je ne te regarde pas ? Je reconnais tous les signes Alex. C'est comme avec Mason. »

Alex sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. « Harper, non… Tu te trompes… Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Oh, c'est bon. » rit Harper, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu vas vraiment me dire que tu n'as pas passé ta nuit à envoyer des messages à un gars ? »

La mâchoire d'Alex faillit se décrocher. C'est à ça qu'elle pensait ?

« Ummm… non ? » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Mais bien sûr que non. » dit Harper. « Bon, vas-y, dis-moi tout ! C'est qui ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Jérémy du cours de science, parce qu'autrement ça va chauffer ! »

Alex ouvrit lentement la bouche, son cerveau allant à du mille à l'heure afin de trouver un nom qui pourrait être plausible… mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une réponse, le son de la porte du réfrigérateur se fit entendre, et attira leur attention à toute les deux.

« … Cela ne pourrait pas arriver dude, » dit Zeke alors qu'il retournait dans la cuisine, les bras charger des caisses de tomates. Il pressa son dos contre la porte afin de la maintenir ouverte pour Justin.

« De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que c'est possible ! » grogna Justin, en passant devant Zeke avec des bocaux d'olives en main. « Que fais-tu de l'attraction sexuelle génétique ? »

« Cela ne marche que pour des frères et sœurs qui ont été élevés séparément tet qui se retrouve à l'âge adulte, duh ! » répliqua Zeke, en haussant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Ce qui explique pourquoi Luke et Leia peuvent être si mignons ensemble. Mais Julia et Alan ? Ils ont été élevés ensemble depuis la naissance. Et l'effet Westermarck dit que deux personnes ayant été élevées dans le même univers familial, durant les premières années de vie, ne peuvent pas avoir d'attraction sexuelle. »

« Oh ? » répondit Justin, posant les olives sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Attends, Freud a dit que… »

« Ne me parle pas de Freud ! Westermarck vaut bien plus que Freud ! Ce n'est pas possible, admets-le, même si sa sœur est aussi canon que Selena Gomez ! » Zeke déposa lui aussi ses tomates sur le comptoir, avant de se retourner et de frapper Justin au torse. « Et BAM ! Tu viens de te faire avoir par la science ! »

« Oww. » dit Justin, en faisant une grimace de peine. « Et si sa sœur était encore plus canon que Selena Gomez ? »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez vous deux ? » dit harper de la salle, faisant sauter de surprise les deux garçons.

Justin devint tout blanc alors qu'il les regardait depuis le trou, ses yeux allant d'Alex à Harper, avant de retourner de nouveau à Alex. « Euh… »

« Zeke, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois déjà ici ? On n'est même pas encore ouvert ! » dit Harper, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Alex attendit que Justin soit à nouveau concentré sur Harper avant de refaire sa coiffure et de se reprendre un peu, se souvenant des mots d'Harper.

(Vous savez, juste histoire que Zeke ne pense pas que c'était une sale paresseuse qui ne prend pas soin d'elle. Parce que son opinion est très importante pour elle… Ouais bon.)

« Oh, Justin m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander de venir aider, à cause de sa blessure. » répondit Zeke.

« Blessure ? » demanda Harper, en lançant un regard inquiet à Justin. « Quelle blessure, tu vas bien Justin ? »

« Ça va, ça, va.3 répondit Justin, en levant les mains pour montrer que tout allait bien. « Ce n'est rien je t'assures. Je me suis juste tordu la cheville en sortant du lit ce matin, c'est tou. Ce n'est pas grave, mais je bouge plus lentement que d'habitude, et je ne peux pas vraiment soulever des choses lourdes. »

« Comment tu as fais pour te tordre la cheville en sortant du lit ? » demanda Harper, d'un air incrédule.

« En fait, je suis plutôt tombé de mon lit. Comme si on m'avait poussé. » répondit Justin, en lançant un regard meurtrier en direction d'Alex. « C'est une longue histoire. »

Alex rougit furieusement et regarda ailleurs. L'alarme avait sonné même pas une heure et demie après qu'elle se soit enfin endormie, OK ? Elle n'est pas vraiment très heureuse quand elle se réveille tout à coup, un samedi matin en tant normal, mais alors là ! Elle ne devrait pas être tenue responsable de ce qu'elle fait quand elle est à demi consciente. Et pourquoi il dormait si près d'elle aussi ? Il la connaissait depuis presque 18 ans, il aurait dû le prévoir. En plus, tu lis à une fille une histoire qui fait plus de 24.000 mots, la gardant par la même occasion éveillée la moitié de la nuit, vous méritez ce qui vous arrive, selon elle. Surtout quand elle ne sait pas la fin !

Pas qu'elle ne savait pas déjà comment cela finissait (c'était sa vie après tout), mais bon, ce n'est pas la question. Bien qu'elles sachent parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, elle était tout de même accrochée aux lèvres de Justin, attendant le prochain mot avec impatience, parce que, bien qu'elle se souvienne de tout à partir du moment où Justin à commencer à avoir ses pouvoirs, le fait qu'il lui cachait surement quelque chose, le sentiment de trahison quand il refusait de lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait, et les ruses désespérées pour le récupérer et le rendre jaloux en commençant à être de plus en plus souvent avec Harper, malgré tout cela, elle n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire de son point de vue à lui. Elle n'avait même jamais pris en compte son point de vue, ne l'avait jamais vraiment envisagé, parce qu'honnêtement, c'est quelque chose que ferait Justin : quelque chose d'ennuyant…

Mais en fait, cela ne l'était pas du tout. C'était même totalement l'opposé : drôle, charmant, modeste… et presque entièrement centré sur elle. Bien sûr, Julia n'était pas vraiment dans cette histoire, une chose qui l'avait d'ailleurs ennuyé au début, mais l'histoire était centrée sur elle, du fait de son absence. Alex a toujours supposé que le jour où Justin a eu ses pouvoirs était le jour le plus beau jour de sa vie. (Le jour où Alex a eu ses pouvoirs était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie à elle !). Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était si effrayé, qu'il avait peur que cela les éloigne, et comme il détestait le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler.

Et cela a peut-être un peu brisé le cœur d'Alex, juste un peu. Surtout vu la façon dont la voix de Justin tremblait par moment, chaque fois qu'il disait à quel point il se sentait seul et misérable sans elle. Pour elle première fois, elle se sentit… bon, elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais elle voyait où voulait venir cette petite partie de la communauté de E&D qui ne voyait pas Julia et Alan ensemble. Pas parce qu'ils étaient contre l'inceste, ça c'était encore plus rare, mais parce que Julia pouvait être une vraie peste avec lui parfois (bon, d'accord souvent.) Même Alex détestait Julia parfois, comme pour cette stupide chanson sur les chapeaux, et elle fut surprise d'être si embarrassée, se cachant sous les couvertures de Justin afin qu'il ne le voie pas. (Bon, elle avait 5 ans à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute !)

Mais au bout d'un moment, l'heure tardive, la chaleur de la couverture de Justin, son odeur, et le ton chaleureux de sa voix la firent s'endormir plus surement que le bâton de téléportation de Max. Elle se battit contre l'envie irrésistible de dormir, voulant vraiment entendre la fin de son histoire, où Justin la sauve de Gigi, euh plutôt où Alan sauve Julia de Fifi, et qu'elle a du être plus prudente avec sa magie, mais c'était une cause perdue. Ce qu'elle se souvenait après cela, c'était l'alarme qui sonnait, et cela lui perçait les tympans, et elle l'avait viré du lit avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

20.000 putain de mots ! Et elle n'avait toujours pas entendu la fin ! Il était chanceux qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore brisé la nuque. Personne ne l'aurait blâmé.

Ce qui la ramena à, ben, maintenant : droite sur ses pieds, légèrement ennuyée, et partageant un moment embarrassant avec le garçon à qui appartenait le lit dans lequel elle a dormi avec lui, qui est aussi son grand frère. Alors, elle retomba dans la zone confortable qu'elle empruntait chaque fois qu'elle était dans une situation embarrassante, ou qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, surtout quand elle était près de lui : joue la méchante.

« Ohhh. » dit elle en se moquant le regardant comme s'il avait une deuxième tête. « Tu t'es fait mal en te réveillant ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est possible d'être encore plus débile que toi, cervelle de moineau ! »

« Cervelle de moineau ! » dirent Harper et Zeke d'une même voix, choqué pour Zeke et légèrement amusé pour Harper. Justin, pour sa part, se contentait de sourire légèrement, ses yeux gris vert la regardant toujours, d'une manière qui fit rougir légèrement Alex.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, son regard se focalisant une fois sur Zeke, et après sur Harper. « Ce n'est pas si terrible. Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà dit bien pire ! »

« Pire ? » dit Zeke.

« Mais oui, tu sa quoi, 8 ans ? » rit Harper. « Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais appelé Justin comme cela depuis qu'on a… »

« Depuis le jardin d'enfants. » dit Justin, grimaçant légèrement de douleur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, et qu'il croisait ses bras à la David Henrie devant son torse à la David Henrie. « Juste après que vous deux commenciez à rester tout le temps ensemble. À peu près au même moment que cette chanson sur les chapeaux que vous avez inventés pour vous moquer de moi, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ah oui je me souviens ! » dit Harper en souriant. « Parce que ton père t'a fait porter ce chapeau pour contenir ta ma…3

« Harper ! » répliqua Alex, tapant son amie dans les côtes.

« …euh, je veux dire pour absolument aucune bonne raison ! » finit Harper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en soupirant. « Souvenirs, souvenirs. Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à cela Alex ? »

Alex cligna des yeux, ses oreilles chauffant encore un peu plus d'embrassements, alors qu'elle voyait Justin sourire, d'un air narquois.

« Rien. » répondit-elle, sans le regarder. « C'est un classique. Je l'ai juste ramené à la mode. Maintenant, si vous soulez bien m'excusez, on ouvre dans moins de cinq minutes, et ces tables ne vont pas se préparer toutes seuls. Alors je vais allez par là… Voir ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Alex se dirigea vers les tables de l'autre côté de la sandwicherie, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les autres parler d'elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Zeke tout bas. « Je pense que c'est la première fois que je vois Alex faire semblant de travailler. »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » répondit Harper, d'une voix à nouveau enjouée. « Mais je crois qu'elle a un garçon dans son point de mire. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Justin, d'un air qui se voulait intrigué.

« Quoi ? Alex veut tuer un gars ? »

« Non, c'est une expression Zeke. » répondit Justin. « Cela veut dire qu'elle a quelqu'un qui l'intéresse. »

« Oh, d'accord. Désolée J-man, mais bon, ta famille me fait peur parfois alors… Ils t'appellent avec de drôle de nom, te font porter de drôle de vêtements, puis font des chansons pour se moquer de toi… Et ça ce sont les bons souvenirs ? Je suis heureux de ne pas vivre ici ! »

« Oh. » dit Harper, en haussant les épaules. « On s'y habitue ! »


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Save Vs Magic, ni WOWP**

C'est après un temps assez considérable qu'Alex se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Alex cligna des yeux, surprise de se retrouver seule, couchée dans son lit, sous une couverture qui sentait comme Justin, celle dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée quand il l'avait téléporté dans sa chambre ce matin, avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper davantage. Son iPod, mis correctement sur son dock, sur sa table de nuit, lui indiqua qu'il était 16h. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant cela, puis haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir, de bâiller et de s'étirer.

Pas que cela la dérangeait, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas en bas, en train de travailler ? Et comment a-t-elle atterrit ici ?

Bon, voyons, vois… la dernière chose dont elle se souvienne, c'est que le SubStation était sur le point d'ouvrir, Justin qui a dit qu'elle était encore plus canon que Selena Gomez, bon, d'accord, pas avec ces mots-là, mais c'est clairement ce qu'il voulait dire, et Harper qui leur à clairement dit à tout les deux qu'elle avait des vues sur un gars. Tout cela c'est passer ce matin, après qu'elle ait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Justin, dans le lit de Justin, passant du temps avec lui alors qu'il lui lisait une histoire vaguement incestueuse basée sur un livre qu'Harper allait écrire dans le futur et qui était basé sur leur vie.

Alors, ouais, c'était bizarre.

Assez étrange que pour qu'elle parte de la conversation pour aller travailler à la place, une chose qui la surprenait même elle. Et puis elle s'était assise à la table 9, cette bonne vieille et confortable table 9, avec l'intention de la nettoyer ou de faire ce qu'elle était censée faire avant que le SubStation n'ouvre. Et bon, OK, peut-être qu'elle avait posé la tête sur la table deux secondes, peut-être qu'elle avait un petit peu fermé les yeux, juste pour les reposer, juste une ou deux secondes…

« Oh, la table 9. » dit Alex en bâillant. « Je n'arrive jamais à résister. »

Apparemment, voulant se débarrasser d'elle avant que leurs parents ne reviennent, et qu'il doive expliquer pourquoi Alex était endormie au travail, Justin avait dû la transporter dans sa chambre, ou plus simplement la téléporter par magie (sans permission !).Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé en lui criant dessus afin qu'elle se remette au travail, ce qu'il faisait normalement, mais bon, elle ne va pas se plaindre non plus, et c'est une petite victoire. Il déteste devoir faire ces choses-là, et elle l'a obligé à le faire. Et en plus, elle avait réussi à garder sa couverture. Et elle n'allait pas la lui rendre de si tôt.

« Et ben, au moins, c'est un bon moyen d'éviter de devoir parler de nos sentiments aujourd'hui pendant toute la journée. » dit-elle, avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, et leva les pouces pour s'encourager. « Bon travail Alex. »

Assise sur le bord de son lit, en balaçant les jambes, Alex bailla, avant de remettre correctement sur elle. Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée, bon, d'accord, peut-être la soirée. (Bon, d'accord, normalement, elle devait encore travailler une heure, mais bon, tant pis ! Justin semblait d'accord de la couvrir et elle n'allait pas refuser ce cadeau !)

Ses options étaient assez limitées. Elle adorerait aller au tunnel, mettre son iPod et peindre toute la nuit, mais bon, on est en janvier et il fait un peu froid. Harper a déjà fait des plans pour ce soir, aller voir Zeke à une de ses compétitions à la noix, alors bon, trainer avec elle était hors de question. Et vu le bruit de coup de feu qu'elle entendait du salon, Max était soit en train de jouer avec sa X-Box Live, ou bien s'entrainait à devenir militaire dans le salon. Ce qui signifiait que son marathon Jersey Shore était tout aussi hors de question.

Hmmm. Et bien, elle avait toujours ses devoirs à faire…

« Bah ! » dit-elle en riant dans sa chambre vide, puis elle soupira et se regarda dans le miroir. « Oh, Alex, tu me fais mourir de rire. »

Elle continua à rire de sa propre blague, et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son armoire, où, à côté de son maquillage, de bougies et de plumes, se trouvaient le sixième livre de Ensorcelante et Dangereuse et son MacBook, côte à côte, comme s'ils étaient en compétition pour son attention. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, fit une petite moue. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était prête à ce qui l'attendait dans le livre six. Et pas seulement parce que c'est dans le futur, mais elle ne sait pas si elle est prête à voir tout ce qu'elle va devoir subir dans le futur. Parce que la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était une rechute par une phase de dépression artistique, comme sa phase de loup à la pleine lune. D'un autre côté…

24.000 mots. Et elle n'avait toujours pas entendu la fin.

… mais, pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison, elle en avait vraiment, vraiment envie.

Les yeux d'Alex captèrent leur réflexion, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête et qu'elle ne regarde la porte, en pleine hésitation, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lisait des fanfictions sur E&D, et même des trucs assez oser parfois. Elle avait pratiquement lu toute la série « Julia gets spanked » en plein jour, avec la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, et elle n'avait même pas pensé au fait qu'elle ait pu se faire prendre. Alors pourquoi elle avait peur de ces petits fanfictions qu'avait écrits Justin ? Cela n'avait pas le même niveau de…

« Dépravation. » dit-elle tout haut, en rougissant un petit peu, en continuant à se regarder dans le miroir. « Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! En plus c'est totalement impossible comme situation. Alan qui dominerait ? Pfff, mais bien sûr ! Ce serait totalement l'inverse dans la vraie… »

Alex s'interrompit, et rougit de plus belle alors qu'elle dévia son regard du miroir. Il était hors de question qu'elle finisse cette phrase.

Mais bon, il y avait quelque chose dans l'histoire de Justin, bien qu'assez innocente, et le fait de se faire choper en train de la lire qui lui faisait peur. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers sa porte. Elle ne prononça pas un, ni deux, mais bien trois sorts de protection. Max avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser le sort de Duranium Duranius pour regarder dans les endroits où il ne pouvait pas aller, comme le vestiaire des filles de Tribeca Prep…

Satisfaite, elle remit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, puis alla chercher son MacBook et s'installa sur son lit. Elle l'alluma, ouvrit Safari et alla dans ses favoris pour aller dans le LiveJournal de julia_alan qu'elle avait sauvé. Elle regarda dans la liste et vit le lien qui n'était pas en gris, signe qu'il n'avait pas été toucher…

« Ça sert à rien. » dit-elle à haute voix à elle-même, tout en cliquant sur le lien. « Je te dis que ce geek bloque ces histoires si ont n'est pas am… »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit la page web charger l'histoire de Fortress of Solitude.

Et bien, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Et attends. C'est quoi fanfiction . net ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant l'adresse sur laquelle elle avait été rediriger. « LiveJournal ce n'était pas suffisant ? Il y a un site entier pour ces conneries ? Ah lalalala, internet est vraiment dirigé par des geek… »

Et voilà qu'apparait l'histoire, et Justin avait un pseudo encore plus ridicule 'o0O-Archimedes-O0o', probablement pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle n'était pas 'SelenaGmzSux' sur LiveJournal, même si elle ne voyait pas bien pourquoi on se disputerait pour avoir le pseudo Archimedes. Il a apparemment écrit deux histoires. Ce qui l'intriguait, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il en avait écrit bien plus que cela. Il y avait au moins une demi-douzaine de liens sur la page LiveJournal.

Alors, comment cela se faisait-il ? Confuse, elle cliqua sur le nom, ce qui allait probablement la conduire sur son profil…

_C'est un compte que j'ai créé uniquement pour poster des fanfictions sur E&D qui j'ai publié sur julia_alan community et omgjuliaalan kink meme de LiveJournal, dans l'espoir d'atteindre un public plus large._

« Ah… » Une personne peut-être ! Parce que, il pouvait se dire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il voulait attirer un public avec des fanfictions plus lights, mais elle savait qu'il filtrait ce qu'elle pouvait lire ou non. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait cela pour la protéger elle, ou pour se protéger lui-même, parce que maintenant, elle savait ce qu'était un kink meme et bon… voilà quoi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela l'énervait. Il pense qu'il est qui là ? C'est comme quand il essayait de garder le fait qu'il était un sorcier secret.

'_J'ai laissé ouvert les reviews anonymes afin que ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes et/ou qui ne veulent pas que leur nom soit attaché à une œuvre de fiction avec de l'inceste puissent tout de même laisser un commentaire.'_ Bon sang, que son profil pouvait être long… _'En général, je ne réponds pas aux reviews, mais j'apprécie énormément d'en recevoir et les prends toutes en considération même les négatives (parfois même surtout les négatives !)'_

« Ohhh, vraiment ? Eh ben alors je vais t'en donner moi des reviews négatives, salaud. » dit-elle, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. « Et crois-moi, tu vas savoir qui te les écrit ! »

Elle descendit sur la page, et cliqua sur Fortress of Solitude, avant de rechercher frénétiquement le bouton pour laisser une review.

Au départ, elle avait prit comme pseudo futur_hayley, comme sur LiveJournal, mais quand elle était sur le point d'envoyer sa review, elle hésita. Elle ne planifiait pas de faire grand-chose avec son compte LiveJournal, elle l'avait juste créé pour pouvoir aller sur la communauté julian_alan, mais bon, elle ne voulait pas que futur_hayley ait une réputation de trolleuse non plus, on ne sait jamais. Une génie du crime garde toujours toutes les portes ouvertes afin de pouvoir toujours nier. Mais bon, elle voulait tout de même que Justin sache que c'était elle.

Bon, quel pseudo prendre ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait mettre SelenaGmzSux ici ? Non, trop fréquent. Il y en avait déjà tout en tas sur LiveJOurnal alors… Il y avait plein de gens qui n'aimaient pas Selena Gomez et elle voulait un truc qui le marque. Pour qu'il s'en souvienne à jamais.

« Oh ! » dit-elle soudainement, en regardant son reflet, les yeux brillant de malice. « Je sais ! »

Elle n'avait qu'à faire référence à son pseudo à lui. Heinstein. Elle savait que cela ne s'écrivait pas comme cela, mais bon, au moins comme cela il se posera encore plus de questions !

Elle regarda à nouveau son reflet et fit un sourire narquois. Parfait.

Heinstein envoya donc sa reviews, dans un mode troll, laissant des reviews incendiaires à chaque chapitre.

Enfin presque. Arriver au chapitre trois, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur. Et peut-être qu'au chapitre six, elle dut admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alan se préoccupait tant de Julia. Et qu'au chapitre huit, quand Alan la sauve de sa pire ennemie Fifi, et qu'il est obligé de révéler son secret, elle dut bien admettre que l'histoire n'était pas si mal.

Elle arriva au chapitre dix, et à la dernière ligne du fanfic.

'_La magie existait. Il était un sorcier. Et Julia l'aimait à nouveau. Pour le moment, rien d'autre ne comptait. Pour lui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.'_

C'était adorable. Très fleur bleue. Et si honnête, que vous en aviez le cœur déchirer. Cela ressemblait tellement à Justin qu'elle eut une boule dans la gorge et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Ce qui, pour des raisons inconnues la mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Et cela l'énervait encore plus de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était de mauvaise humeur, mais bon, ce n'était rien… Elle cliqua sur le bouton pour écrire sa review et tapa furieusement :

'_Alan est sous crack ou quoi ? Ou bien c'est toi qui l'es ? Julia n'a jamais aimé Alan ! C'est évident, même une tête d'œuf comme toi devrait le voir. Est-ce que tu as lu les livres ? La seule personne que Julia aime, c'est elle-même._

_Enfin bref, cette histoire était super ennuyeuse. Surtout cette partie au début du chapitre un jusqu'à la fin du chapitre dix ! Je me suis même endormie la première fois !_

_Mais bon, d'un autre côté (et lis bien cela, car je ne le referai plus jamais !) je n'ai pas abandonné la lecture alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si nul que cela. Tu sais le nombre d'histoires que j'ai lues deux fois ? Deux. Ensorcelante et Dangereuse (enfin la plupart des livres), et celle-ci. (Oh, et aussi Mon petit poney magique quand j'étais petite. Ahhh, ça, c'était un bon livre !)_

_Alors, sois fier. Même si la fin est nulle. Parce que Julia n'a jamais aimé Alan._

_Oh, et aussi, Heinstein n'aimera jamais Archimedes non plus !'_

Elle fit un signe de tête, fière de sa review et cliqua sur le bouton d'envoi, sans prendre la peine de relire avant. Voilà, ça, c'est fait. Bon, peut-être qu'elle était un peu trop gentille vers la moitié de sa reviens, mais la fin ? Une vraie tuerie ! Elle voyait déjà les 'allergies' de Justin venir au grand galop. Parce que cette dernière ligne est dévastatrice.

Elle rit (en ignorant se sentiment désagréable qu'elle avait au ventre, qu'elle pouvait très bien mettre sur le compte du fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin !), elle retourna sur le profil de Archimedes, afin de voir qu'elle autre histoire il daignait bien lui laisser lire : Firelight and Fidelity.

« Fidelity ? Sérieusement, il y a encore des gens qui disent ça ? Et c'est vraiment un mot ? »

Cette histoire e=était un drabble apparemment, une histoire de 100 mots. Ah, cela c'était une histoire pour elle ! C'est beaucoup mieux que 24.000 mots ! Toutes les fics devraient être des drabbles ! Bon sang, tous les livres devraient faire 100 mots !

'_Ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette nuit dans la rapide drabble, en réponse à toutes les fics avec du smut écrite en référence à cette scène. One-sided Jalan. »_

Et tout à coup, le sourire d'Alex disparut.

Elle et Justin n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de cette nuit-là. Même pas dans leurs échanges de notes dans le livre, celles de Justin étant souvent que des observations de fait, comme le fait que sa mémoire disparaissait rapidement, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de laisser ses commentaires. Même si bon, il n'aurait pas pu le voir, vu qu'elle avait toujours le livre dans sa chambre.

Tous les membres de la communauté, même ceux qui ne supporte pas Jalan voit cette scène comme un tournant dans leur relation. C'est vrai que cette scène était vraiment émouvante et a montré ce qui étaient caché au fond d'eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'Harper avait dit déjà ? _« Même en sachant qu'ils sont frère et sœur, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. »_

_« Moi aussi. » _avait répondu Alex.

Et elle l'avait vraiment cru.

Honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela, avec aucun de ses anciens copains, même pas Mason ! Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit-là.

Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours en cas de problème qu'elle ne savait pas résoudre immédiatement : elle avait fui et faisait semblant que rien n'était arrivé, en espérant que cela parte. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parler, pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce que lui avait pensé, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas Enfin, si elle décidait de lire l'histoire.

Sa gorge devint sèche, et elle prit de grandes respirations avant de pointer sa souris vers le lien. Elle hésita un moment, écoutant le son de sa respiration, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, et de cliquer sur le lien…


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Save Vs Magic.**

_**Books**__-__**Charmed and Dangerous**__-__**Firelight and Fidelity**_

_**o0O-Archimedes-O0o**__Author of 2 stories_

_Rated:__**T**__- English - Angst/Romance - Alan R. & Julia R. - Reviews:__**8**__- Published: 01-25-10 - id:6842368_

Ma mémoire s'étiolait de plus en plus. Les flammes dansaient dans les yeux de Julia. La jungle se réveillait autour d'eux alors que la nuit tombait. Elle est plus vulnérable et effrayée qu'elle ne lui a jamais laissé voir, et elle ne lui a jamais semblé aussi belle. Ils étaient assis ensemble, sur le point de disparaitre, et tout ce que à quoi il pensait, c'était à quel point ses lèvres semblaient douces et envoutante à la lueur du feu de camp…

Peut-être qu'ils ne seront plus là demain. Mais, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

(Tout)

Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, il ne s'est rien passé. Rien… à part qu'il la tenu dans ses bras pendants la nuit, après que le feu se soit éteint, afin de la maintenir au chaud.

(… enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit.)

Review this story

**Reviews for****Firelight and Fidelity**:

More Than a Geek 2010 - 01 - 25 . chapter 1

Awww. Tu sais, j'ai toujours détesté les drabbles. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire. Mais avec ce drabble, tu as réussi à dire tellement en si peu de mots. Bien plus que certains fanfic de plusieurs milliers de mots. J'aime beaucoup ton style. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'écrire angst ! Mais c'était vraiment très bien, tu t'en sors à merveille dans le genre non comedy, romance fluff genre !

jlnpedia 2010 - 01 - 25 . chapter 1

Magnifique.

Alan est trop sérieux que pour ne pas penser aux conséquences, même si le monde autour de lui est en train de disparaitre… Tout ce qui se passera à partir de là, ce sera grâce/à cause de Julia qui prendra l'initiative, parce qu'il ne franchirait jamais cette ligne.

Il ferait tout pour elle…

iluvwalt 2010 - 01 - 26 . chapter 1

Court et mignon ! J'ai vraiment adoré.

RoYalFlush4 2010 - 01 - 26 . chapter 1

Hmmm…

Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Alan.

C'est ta sœur, et c'est tout ce qu'elle sera, à jamais.

Mais bon, si Julia le propose ? Eh ben,…

Baby Baku 2010 - 01 - 26 . chapter 1

Court, mais très beau. Cela m'a vraiment touché.

anon 2010 - 01 - 26 . chapter 1

Ouais, mais c'est ce que pense Alan…

Julia a souhaité que tout redevienne comme avant, alors tout devrait rester comme avant non ?

Heinstein 2010 - 01 - 29 . chapter 1

…

Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es un pervers parfois ?

Return to top

« Alex ? » dit Harper, fronçant les sourcils en regardant du haut des escaliers de la cave, deux jours avant le Nouvel An. « Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? »

Alex sursauta de peur et de surprise à la soudaine irruption, et elle essaya de cacher le plus vite possible le livre qu'elle lisait sous l'oreiller. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du lit, et regarda le séchoir d'un air vide.

« Rien. » Soupira Alex, avec une fausse expression d'ennui. « J'attends juste que la machine finisse. »

« Tu ne fais jamais la lessive Alex ! » fit remarquer Harper, en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils alors qu'elle la rejoignait. « Tu attends jusqu'à ce que la pille de vêtements sur le sol de ta chambre devienne immense, avant de les nettoyer grâce à la magie. Ou tu attends que ta mère la fasse, cela dépend ce qui arrive en premier. »

« Je sais bien. » répondit Alex. « Je suis juste… assise ici… attendant que la lessive de Maman et Papa finisse comme ça je peux… savoir ce qu'il faut faire après. Tu sais, au cas où Justin ou Max gagne la compétition, et que je sois obligé de le faire moi-même un jour. »

« Mais… » Harper cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de regarder la machine à laver et le sèche-linge. « Elles ne sont même pas allumées Alex. »

Alex fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers les machines elle-même, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire maintenant. « Eh ben, maintenant que tu me le dis… Tu étais où toi ces quatre dernières heures ? »

« Alex, voyons. » répondit Harper, en inclinant sa tête sur le côté et en croisant les bras. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ici ? Est-ce que tu lisais vraiment un livre ? »

« Noooonnnn ! » protesta Alex. Harper inclina encore un peu plus la tête, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas du tout. Alex haussa les yeux au ciel. « Bon, ben oui ! Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te cognes plus la tête maintenant ? J'attends venir à des kilomètres tous les membres de ma famille ! »

« Wow, tu étais vraiment en train de lire ? » dit Harper, sidérée. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, en haut des escaliers, et se dépêcha de s'assoir à côté d'Alex, en souriant. « Tu as de nouveau piqué un des romans cachons de ta mère afin de regarder les parties cochonnes ? »

« Non ! » dit Alex, d'un ton indigné. « Je sais lire autre chose que des smuts, merci ! Et laisse-moi te dire une chose : ces livres, par rapport à certains trucs sur le kink meme, c'est… »

« Le quoi ? C'est quoi ce kinkm ? C'est un truc de sorcier ? »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr ! » répondit Alex. « Bon, je voulais juste être seule, OK ? Et Maman et Papa m'auraient engueulée si j'étais sortie avec cette tempête de neige. Ça te dérange pas que je sois venue squatter ici, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non Alex ! Mi casa es su casa ! » dit Harper tout sourire, enlaçant Alex. Alex la regarda bizarrement, et Harper comprit ce qui n'allait pas. « Ma maison est ta maison. » rajouta-t-elle.

« Techniquement parlant tu devrais dire su case es mi basement, mais bon, peu importe. » rétorqua Alex, et elle sortit le livre de sous l'oreiller. « Tu pourrais être un ange et aller en haut pour me rapporter une coca cerise ? Oh, et des pickles aussi ? Je suis morte de faim ! »

« Ensorcelante et Dangereuse : le cristal des désires. » murmura Harper, se tordant le cou pour lire le titre. « Alors, non seulement tu lis, mais en plus tu relis un livre que tu as déjà lu ? Et ce n'est pas un smut ? Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, Harper ! » dit Alex, flattée, en prenant le pinceau dont elle se servait comme marque-page. « Je n'aime pas lire, mais je lis, et cela t'impressionnes, c'est bon, on a compris, on peut passer à autre chose ? Ce coca cerise ne va pas venir ici tout seul… »

« Attends… Est-ce que c'est le livre avec la scène du feu de camp ? »

« Oh, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette scène du feu de camp ? » rétorqua Ale, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges alors qu'elle fermait d'un coup sec son livre.

(Parce que bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était cette scène qu'elle était en train de lire. Ou rererelire, pour la millième fois de la journée. Non, pas du tout.)

« Vous tous ? » demanda Harper, regardant partout autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir d'autres personnes dans la pièce. « Qui d'autres ? »

« C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'autres ! » continua Alex. « Enfin, bon sang. Julia a battu Alan à la compétition des sorciers. Elle est devenue une sorcière à part entière et a sauvé la situation. Avant de renoncer à ses pouvoirs par pur altruisme afin de ramener ses frères, afin que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est important tout de même. Mais est-ce que les gens parlent de cela ? Non ! Tout le monde est focalisé sur ces treize pages où ils sont terrifiés autour d'un feu de camp. Et en plus, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« Ummm… OK. » dit Harper, en haussant un sourcil. « Tu le prends un peu trop personnellement, tu ne crois pas ? »

« BIEN SÛR QUE JE PRENDS ÇA PERSONNELLEMENT, HARPER ! CES LIVRES SONT À PROPOS DE MOI ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » dit Harper, en plaçant ses mains devant elle. Elle se rassit à côté d'Alex et mit ses mains sur ses genoux. « Alex, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Justin ? »

« Non ! » rétorqua Alex, ses yeux s'agrandissant. « Rien ne s'est passé ! Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire ? Rien ! Nada ! Nothing ! Et je ne le voulais pas non plus ! Et je n'ai pas souhaité que tout redevienne comme avant juste pour que tout semble comme avant, OK ? Regarde, c'est marquer noir sur blanc ici si tu ne me crois pas ! »

« Alex… » Souriant gentiment, Harper prit la main d'Alex dans les siennes. « Je veux dire aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Justin ? »

Alex cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas parlé à Justin de la journée. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, tu t'es cachée ici toute la journée, évitant tout le monde et tu as eu peur quand je suis arrivée. » répliqua Harper. « Justin est en train de se morfondre dans la cuisine du SubStation, et il se trompe dans toutes les commandes en murmurant des choses. »

Alex fut surprise d'entendre cela. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. » soupira Harper, en secouant la tête. « Laisse-moi deviner : vous vous êtes disputé à propos de ton nouveau petit ami ? »

« Euh… » Alex fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire… »

« Je suis désolée Alex. C'est de ma faute. » dit Harper rapidement. « Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que tu envoyais des messages à ton copain la nuit. J'avais oublié à quel point il est bizarre chaque fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un. »

« Non, Harper, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui… » Alex s'interrompit et comprenant ce que venait de dire Harper. « Attends, comment cela bizarre ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Oh, tu sais.3 répondit Harper. « Il joue au grand frère surprotecteur. Comme quand tu fais mal un sort. Mais en pire. »

« Pire ? »

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais eu de grand frère, » expliqua Harper. « Mais il était vraiment facher. Si je voyais cela de l'extérieur, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était jaloux. »

« Hmm » Alex regarda le livre sur ses genoux, et soupira. « C'est marrant, je n'ai jamais remarqué. »

« Vraiment ? Comment tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? LA façon dont il regarde tout les garçons qui t'approchent. J'ai bien cru que Mason aurait de graves problèmes, jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que c'était un loup-garou. »

Alex ricana, alors qu'un flash-back lui revenait en mémoire, ce que Justin avait dit quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Dean : qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu intimider. Et c'est vrai qu'avec Mason c'était plus probable, enfin, jusqu'à la première pleine lune.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était étrange. » dit-elle, sans quitter son livre des yeux. « Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. J'ai toujours crut que c'était normal. »

« Normal pour vous deux peut-être. » répliqua Harper. « Mais soyons honnête : ta famille n'a pas la même définition de normal que les autres. »

Alex sourit en entendant cela, et regarda finalement sa meilleure amie « Tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas normal ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harper de ricaner. « Tu veux rire ? La lumière de la normalité mettrait des millions d'années à t'atteindre. »

« Nous atteindre. » corrigea Alex, en riant. « Tu es une Russo aussi maintenant, tu te rappelles ? »

Harper sourit, et ses yeux s'adoucirent, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Alex le disait aussi souvent que possible. Bon, c'est sûr que faire plaisir aux autres n'était pas au-dessus de sa liste de priorités, et même pas au milieu, mais pour Harper Finkle, elle était prête à faire des exceptions. En particulier parce que cela ne lui demandait pas d'effort, ce qui était toujours un plus.

Refoulant ses larmes de joie, Harper prit une respiration afin de reprendre contenance, et changea de sujet. (Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle le faisait. Et puis quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait des arrières pensés que son geste était moins beau !)

« Alors, tu vas me parler de ce garçon ? » demanda Harper. « Ou bien je dois le mentionner encore une bonne douzaine de fois avant que te ne m'en parle. »

« Rahh. » grogna Alex, en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas le sujet qu'elle espérait. « Harper, écoute… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… et arrêtes de me regarder comme cela. Je n'essaye pas de changer de sujet parce que c'est Jérémy du cours de science. »

Harper la regarda d'un air suspicieux. « Vraiment ? »

« Harper, il n'existe même pas ! » rétorqua Alex, irritée. Mais quand elle fit le visage de sa meilleure amie, elle se corrigea. « Euh, je veux dire, qu'il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Il t'aime tellement qu'il ne me regarde pas. »

« Awww, cela lui ressemble tellement. » soupira Harper, joyeusement. « Tu sais, si Zeke ne se manifeste pas avant la fin de l'année, j'arrêterais de faire souffrir ce pauvre Jérémy et lui laisserait une chance. Quand j'aurais trouvé qui c'est… »

Alex se força à ne pas hausser les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle lui disait ce mensonge, mais bon, lui avouer que ce Jérémy était un gobelin qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle, se serait comme lui dire que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

« Alors, comment tu l'as rencontrer ? » demanda Harper.

« Qui, Jérémy ? Euh… »

« Non, idiote ! Tu mystérieux garçon ! Je le connais ? Il va à Tribeca ? »

« Euh, non ! Parce qu'il est… sorcier ! » répondit Alex, en improvisant. « Et il… euh, il vit loin d'ici. Dans le monde des Sorciers. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. »

« Oh ! » dit Harper, avant de faire une petite moue, confuse. « Mais alors comment tu l'as rencontré ? À Wiz-Tech ? Oh, attends, C'est ce Hugh Normous ? Il était si mignon ! »

« Oh, pitié, non ! »rétorqua Alex, en secouant la tête. Parce que bon, Hugh était très gentil, mais bon, elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui. « Non non non, on s'est rencontré… en ligne. Sur, euh, Wizface. »

(Bon, ben c'était pas si mal comme mensonge improvisé. Les meilleurs mensonges ont un fond de vérités après tout. Afin de les rendre plausibles, et plus faciles à retenir. Le truc Wizface la faisait un peu passer pour une débile, mais bon, c'est mieux que la vérité. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si Harper pouvait lui faire une remarque sur ce qui était nul ou pas…)

« Wizface ? Vraiment ? » sourit Harper. « Je t'ai entendu dire que seuls les nuls comme Justin allaient sur Wizface. C'est pas une créature bizarre comme un centaure ou un robot, pas vrai ? »

« Non. » grogna Alex. Oh, c'est vrai, elle avait dit à Harper à quel point c'était minable, et évidemment elle l'avait écouté. « Je ne sors même pas avec lui, OK ? On est juste… »

Harper attendit silencieusement, avant de se rapprocher en souriant. « Juste quoi ? Vous parliez ? Flirtiez ? »

Alex haussa les épaules en cherchant les bons mots pour décrire sa relation entre elle et Justin. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ça c'est sûr, vu qu'elle avait passé tout le week-end à l'éviter. Pas qu'il aurait voulu lui parler de toute façon, vu ce qu'avait écrit Heinstein comme review.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est et ce qu'on fait en fait. » avoua-t-elle. « On se tourne autour, je suppose. »

« Toi, tourner utour du pot au lieu de foncer tête baissée ? Je suis choqué. » répondit Harper, mais elle continua à sourire. « Et quel est le problème ? »

Alex haussa les yeux au ciel, refusant de parler, mais en même temps, brulant d'envie de le faire. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si elle savait qu'elle parlait de Justin, alors…

« On se connait depuis longtemps. » dit-elle. « Et je suppose qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose, enfui en nous. Mais on n'en a jamais parler, ou même pensée vraiment parce que cela serait… bizarre. »

« Ah, mais maintenant que tu es passée à autre chose après Mason, il veut de nouveau te parler. »

« C'est… à peu près cela. » acquiesça Alex, en se tortillant de gêne sur son lit. « Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé. Mais il m'a plus ou moins admis certaines choses… sans vraiment me les dire, tu vois ? Et j'ai… euh… »

« Tu as été un peu chiante dans tes réponses ? »

Alex releva le menton et regarda Harper avec un mélange de colère et de surprise.

« Désolée Alex, » dit Harper, « mais, depuis le temps que je te connais, quand tu es dans une situation inconfortable et quand tu es confuse, tu as tendance à… »

« Oui, oui je sais. » dit faiblement Alex, regardant à nouveau son livre. « J'ai tendance à être une chieuse hargneuse. »

« Je ne dirais pas hargneuse. Tu es un peu sur la défensive peut-être. Tous ceux qui t'aiment peuvent faire la différence. » dit Harper, en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit, et bouscula légèrement Alex avec son épaule. « Alors, il t'aime ? »

Alex hésita, pus acquiesça silencieusement et faiblement, juste assez que pour qu'Harper le voie, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le dire tout haut.

« Et tu l'aimes ? »

Alex soupira fortement, comme si ce souffle venait du plus profond de son être, et remit une de ses mèches en place. « Je ne sais pas Harper. C'est compliqué. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. » répondit Harper en souriant narquoisement, avant de montrer du doigt le livre cinq toujours poser sur les genoux d'Alex. « Et c'est juste une coïncidence que tu te mettes soudainement à lire et à jouer avec ton MacBook tout le temps. Comme quand tu t'es intéressée aux baseballs quand tu voulais sortir avec Riley, ou aux voitures avec Dean. »

Alex sentit ses joues devinrent rouge, et mit le livre aussi naturellement que possible hors de la portée d'Harper. « Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Mais bien sûr chérie, tout ce que tu veux. » dit ironiquement Harper, en tapotant la joue d'Alex, avant que cette dernière ne l'enlève. « Écoute, est-ce qu'il veut te faire faire des trucs bizarres ? Comme te demander de te rencontrer en personne, seuls, ou bien de lui envoyer des photos étranges ou même… tu sais… cochonnes ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. » répondit Alex. « Il ne ferait jamais cela. C'est même moi qui devrais prendre… »

Elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle allait dire, et grogna. Bon sang. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle allait trouver qui était ce jlnpedia, et elle se téléporterait chez lui afin de le massacrer.

« Il ne m'a rien demandé, en fait. » dit-elle à Harper, après quelques secondes. « Il s'est juste déclaré d'une certaine manière, c'est tout. Voir si j'allais réagir, tu vois ? »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à réagir ? » demanda Harper. « Du moment que c'est innocent, et que tu gardes cela en ligne, pourquoi ne pas voir ce qu'il va se passer ? Cela ne peut pas faire de mal. »

« Je suppose… »répondit Alex, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Ce qui arrive en ligne reste en ligne, pas vrai ? »

« Personne n'a dit que cela devait plus loin que ce que tu ne voulais. » dit Harper. » Enfin, c'est si tu veux être prudente, ne pas lui donner ton vrai nom, ton adresse, ou quoi que se soit. Tu ne veux pas qu'il devienne un stalker… »

« Et bien, euh… » dis Alex. Parce que bon, si Justin voulait vraiment la stalker, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de lancer un sort sur le mur qui séparait leur chambre. « Je suis supposé faire ? Je dois juste lui dire ? Parce que je ne pense pas que je sois capable de faire cela Harper. Je suis même pas sûre qu'il me croirait. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais, j'ai passé le week-end à la convaincre que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon… »

« Oh. »

« Et que je ne l'aimerais probablement jamais. Enfin, sans le probablement. »

« Ohhhh ! » dit Harper, en secouant la tête, déçue. « Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu ne le pensais pas ? »

« Le truc c'est qu'à ce moment-là, je le pensais un peu ? » répondit Alex, en faisant une légère grimace. « Même pas qu'un peu en fait. Je le lui ai dit clairement… »

« Alex ! » grogna Harper, alors qu'elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as déjà été honnête avec quelqu'un sur quoi que ce soit ? »

« Pas exprès, non. » dit Alex. Et puis, en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harper, elle mit les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et se plaignit : « Quoi ? J'ai paniquée ! Chieuse hargneuse, tu te souviens ? Dis-moi comment réparer la situation, c'est tout. OK ? »

« Guh ! » Se levant du lit, Harper fit les cent pas dans la chambre, comme un général de guerre en quête de stratégie pour prendre la ville qui se tenait devant lui. « Bon, très bien, tu dois te faire pardonner. Quels sont exactement les dommages ? Est-ce qu'il te parle encore au moins ? »

« Je sais pas en fait. » répliqua Alex. « Je l'évite un peu pour l'instant. Mais bon, il n'a pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour me parler non plus, alors… »

« Bon, on doit envisager le pire alors. » dit Harper, en se grattant le menton pensivement. « Ok, les gestes valent plus que les grands discours. Tu dois faire un geste romantique envers lui, pour lui montrer ce que tu ressens vraiment, malgré tout ce que tu lui as dit… »

« Je ne sais pas Harper, » dit Alex, peu convaincue. « Les petits cœurs et les fleurs c'est pas vraiment mon truc. En plus, ça à l'air de demander beaucoup de travail. »

« Bon, tu veux mon aide ou pas ? »

« Oui oui ! » répondit Alex, levant à nouveau les mains en signe de reddition, avant de les reposer sur ses genoux, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'elle soupirait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Et bien, si c'était moi… » commença Harper, en regardant dans le vide alors qu'elle continuait de faire les cent pas. « Je me ferais une robe pour lui montrer ce que je ressens. Non attends, toute une collection. Une pour chaque jour de la semaine, non du mois, chacune avec son nom inscrit ! C'est quoi son nom en fait ? »

« Euh… Archimedes. » begaya Alex.

Harper s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. « Une référence à Once and Future King ? Chouette ! Tu peux faire plein de trucs avec des chouettes… »

« Hey ! Je ne vais pas m'habiller comme un gros oiseau, pas vrai ? »

« Non, et puis tu ne serais pas capable de l'enlever toute seule alors… » dit Haper en faisant une grimace, ce qui vexa un peu Alex. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et lui demander pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'enlever toute seule, Harper claqua des doigts et lui dit. « Je sais ! Tu pourrais lui peindre quelque chose ! Pas un de ces trucs flippant avec les loups et la pleine lune, mais quelque chose de bien… »

Alex la regarda, la bouche ouverte, avant de sortir son BlackBerry de sa poche.

« Euh, Alex ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harper, en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'Alex commençait à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son GSM. « Il vient de t'envoyer quelque chose, ou… ? »

« Tu es un putain de génie Harper. » la coupa Alex, sans lever son regard de son GSM. « Écoute, tu penses que tu peux convaincre Zeke de m'aider sur ce coup-là ? Sans qu'il le dise à Justin ? »

« Euh, je suppose ? » dit Harper, d'un ton incertain. « Cela pourrait aider si je savais… »

« Je viens de t'envoyer une image, » l'interrompit Alex, ses yeux brillant de malice à ça victoire. « J'ai besoin qu'il me montre comment la poster sur LiveJournal. »


	11. Arrêt

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà, juste un petit mot pour dire que je ne continuerai pas à traduire OTP. En effet, cette fanfiction n'est pas terminer en anglais et du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de continuer à traduire une fanfiction qui ne sera jamais finie… J'ai attendu un peu pour voir si l'auteur continuait mais apparemment… ce n'est pas le cas, il n'y a pas eu d'update depuis mai dernier. Alors, je n'ai plus le temps de traduire des chapitres d'une histoire si longue sans fin. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Si jamais le fanfic reprend, je vous promet de m'y remettre tout de suite !

Encore désolée pour tout, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre…


End file.
